The Differences
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Last Chap update!  'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Cinta yang pernah aku rasakan hanya satu, dan cinta itu tidak pernah mati walau aku telah menguburnya begitu dalam..."
1. Prolog

**Fic baruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Rencananya mau buat two shoot tapi entah nanti bakalan jadi berapa chapter….**

**Authornya lagi stress nih….**

**Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi…**

**Pokoknya ini lah….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Differences by YumeYume-chan**

**Warningnya kayak biasa aja**

**Shou-ai**

**Miss typo**

**Dll, dst, dsb, dtt**

**PROLOG **

Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas XIB5 di Konoha International High School (KHIS). Menjalani kehidupannya dengan biasa saja. Mulai dari bangun, makan, sekolah, main basket dan kerja sambilan. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang perlu dipusingkan asalkan ia menjalani hidupnya sesuai dengan alurnya. Semuanya sangat biasa. Tidak ada yang dipedulikannya selain makanan kesukaannya yaitu ramen dan hobinya bermain basket, terlebih setelah Sakura, gadis yang disukainya menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dia tidak pintar juga tidak bodoh, ia selalu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di kelasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas XIA1 di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun sehingga jarang hadir di sekolah karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang artis. Namun hal itu bukanlah masalah baginya yang seorang Uchiha, meski sibuk dan jarang hadir di sekolah dia tetap mendapat peringkat terbaik di sekolahnya. Baginya, semua fansnya itu mengganggu. Itulah mengapa ia tidak berminat untuk pacaran meskipun gadis-gadis yang memujanya tidak termasuk dalam kategori jelek.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka tidak pernah bertemu bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Sasuke yang amat sangat jarang hadir di sekolahnya dan Naruto yang tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menonton TV ataupun membaca majalah selain majalah tentang basket karena kesibukannya bekerja. Sasuke yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain dan Naruto yang menganggap segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan basket dan ramen itu tidak menarik.

Naruto dan Sasuke dua sosok yang benar-benar berbeda. Baik dari segi fisik dan juga karakter. Naruto, remaja 16 tahun dengan tinggi 165 cm, rambut pirang cerah menyaingi matahari, bola mata sebiru sapphire dan kulit berwarna tan karena terlalu sering berada di bawah matahari dan sebagai tambahan tiga pasang garis halus yang berada di sepasang pipinya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu easy going dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cukup err…. manis juga sifatnya yang sangat lugu dan polos dan bisa dikatakan mendekati bodoh*dirasengan*. Meskipun dia tidak suka disebut manis. Naruto bagaikan siang hari yang cerah.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Remaja 17 tahun dengan tinggi 170 cm yang benar-benar mendukungnya menjadi artis ditambah dengan wajah tampan tak beremosi miliknya, rambut raven hitam kebiruan, mata onyx yang seperti langit malam tanpa bintang dan kulit putih pucat yang semakin mempertegas wajah tampannya. Sasuke adalah perlambangan dari malam yang gelap tanpa bintang yang siap menenggelamkan setiap orang yang berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke, dua manusia dengan anugerah yang berbeda, jika Naruto tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya yang telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil dalam sebuah kecelakaan, maka Sasuke adalah orang yang lebih beruntung dari Naruto. Ia masih memiliki Orang tua yang lengkap dan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak meresakan arti sebuah keluarga. Orang tuanya yang sibuk dan kakaknya yang dulu setia menemaninya kini telah berada di luar negeri membuatnya merasa selalu kesepian. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluarga meski hanya bersama dengan Iruka.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka memang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya tapi takdir telah membawa mereka ke dalam suatu pertemuan yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Juga mengajarkan kepada mereka apa yang selama ini belum pernah mereka rasakan maupun mereka dapatkan. Dan pertemuan itu akan dimulai saat ini…..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Kalau ada waktu R n R please…..

Dan do'akan saya agar ke setressan saya cepat hilang…


	2. The Story Begin

**HAI...**

**MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW YANG KEMARIN YA?**

**BUAT AOI NO TSUKI DAN MICHIRU NO AKASUNA NIH AKU DAH PUBLISH CHAP 2.**

**TAPI MAAF TERNYATA GAK BISA JADI TWO SHOT. HABISNYA KEPANJANGAN SIH!**

**^^a**

**MAAF YA!**

**TAPI INILAH HASILNYA**

* * *

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE DIFFERENCES BY YUMEYUME-CHAN**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE STORY BEGIN**

* * *

Konoha Internasional High School, sekolah berbasis internasional yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak orang kaya dan berprestasi. Lalu mengapa Naruto yang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang biasa saja bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Itu karena kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade, adalah isteri dari almarhum Jiraiya yang merupakan guru dari ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Jiraiya. Untuk uang sekolahnya ia diberi beasiswa oleh sekolah dan untuk kehidupannya sehari-hari dia tanggung dari hasil kerja sambilannya.

Gedung ini terdiri dari empat bangunan utama yang berbentuk seperti plus (+). Yang dibedakan atas gedung barat, timur, selatan dan utara. Gedung barat adalah untuk kelas B sedangkan gedung Timur adalah untuk kelas A. di sekolah ini tidak terdapat penggolongan kelas dari yang terpintar ke kelas yang terbodoh. Hanya saja saat baru masuk sekolah, para murid akan diundi di kelas mana mereka akan ditempatkan. Semua gedung terdiri atas lima tingkatan. Lantai pertama adalah loker para siswa, tempat mereka mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki. Lalu lantai kedua adalah kelas X, lantai ketiga adalah kelas XI, lantai keempat adalah kelas XII dan terakhir lantai kelima adalah ruang komputer dan perpustakaan. Setiap lantai memiliki UKS, kantin dan toilet sendiri.

Lalu gedung paling depan yakni gedung selatan merupakan laboratorium, mulai dari fisika, kimia dan biologi, bahasa asing, geografi dan astronomi. Juga merupakan gudang perlengkapan. Sedangkan gedung utara merupakan ruangan khusus untuk guru dan kepala sekolah, dan terdapat pula kantin dan toilet khusus guru.

Lalu gedung yang di tengah yang merupakan penghubung setiap gedung adalah aula yang selalu digunakan untuk pertemuan para guru dan murid di luar proses PBM. Untuk pelajaran olahraga, memiliki gedung sendiri di belakang gedung utama. Juga termasuk ruangan klub.

"Yo, pagi Naru-chan!" sapa Kiba teman sekelas Naruto. Anak kedua dari keluarga Inuzuka pemilik rumah sakit umum dan rumah sakit hewan terbesar di Konoha. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, dengan ciri-ciri memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan segi tiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kiba! Jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel –chan! Aku ini bukan cewek tau!" sungut Naruto lalu menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia sedang kesal. Melihat wajah Naruto yang kesal seperti itu Kiba semakin gencar mengerjai dirinya, "Nah, manis bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku malam ini?" kata Kiba sambil berpose a la om-om hidung belang dan tak lupa mencolek dagu Naruto.

Pooffffff….!

Kini kita dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang amat sangat merah menahan malu dan marah disertai asap tipis di atas kepalanya (lebay), "Kiii…baaa…! Awas kau….!" Naruto langsung mengejar Kiba yang telah lari menuju kelasnya di gedung barat.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, sebuah mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru memasuki halaman sekolah dan setelah mobil tersebut selesai diparkirkan sang pemilik mobil pun menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Semua murid yang melihat sosok tersebut langsung berteriak histeris, tidak terkecuali para murid laki-laki.

Rambut emonya yang berwarna hitam seolah bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar matahari pagi. Langkahnya yang tegap, mempesona bagi setiap yang memandang, tubuhnya yang tinggi dibalut seragam KHIS. Celananya biru gelap dengan kemeja putih dan jas biru gelap yang berlambang KIHS. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tampak sangat tampan hari ini, ralat, selalu tampak tampan setiap hari. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 playernya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kyaaa….! Sasuke-sama!" oh, sungguh teriakan para gadis itu sangat memekakkan telinga. 'Berisik sekali sih mereka?' batin sasuke.

Mendengar ribut-ribut di depan sekolah membuat Naruto yang telah berhasil menangkap Kiba jadi heran. Dan saat Naruto mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang diteriaki dia hanya melihat sekumpulan manusia yang meneriaki sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam pandangannya.

"Wah, ini pasti gara-gara dia lagi," kata Kiba mencoba menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia itu-" belum sempat Kiba menjawab, Naruto telah bertanya lagi, "Apa dia pemain basket juga?"

"Bukan! Dia itu artis," jawab Kiba.

"Sudahlah, gak menarik sama sekali," tukas Naruto tiba-tiba, "kalau bukan pemain basket aku gak tertarik tuh…".

"Dasar kau ini, Naruto! Kalau bukan ramen pasti basket yang ada di otakmu itu. Apa tidak ada yang lain?" sahut Kiba yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap cuek Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" sahut Naruto yang ikut-ikutan kesal dengan ucapan Kiba. Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto mata Kiba membesar, "Oh ya? Apa itu?".

"Kerja dong!" sahut Naruto riang.

Kiba sweat drop, "be…begitu ya?"

"He he he he…. Sipppp…!" seru Naruto sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

"Naruto, tolong antarkan pesanan ramen ini ke kantor di samping Mall Konoha ya? Setelah itu kau boleh pulang, kau harus belajar untuk ujian kan?" kata Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Yosh, baik paman! Aku berangkat ya!" teriak Naruto lalu segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan Naruto tidak segera pulang melainkan singgah di toko buku yang ada di mall tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan buku (baca: komik) yang dia perlukan dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di mall itu karena jarang-jarang dia bisa pulang cepat dari tempatnya bekerja. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk pulang karena sedari tadi banyak sekali yang menggodanya bukan hanya pemuda tetapi juga om-om yang tampaknya hidung belang yang mengiranya seorang perempuan.

Naruto hanya menggerutu sebal pada orang-orang tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan salah orang-orang itu saja, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira Naruto adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang karena belum dia potong selama 6 bulan, lalu apron kuning pucat yang membalut tubuhnya sehingga tampak seperti rok selutut dan tubuhnya yang beraroma dapur. Dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang serak-serak basah yang sedang dalam masa peralihan dari kanak-kanak menuju remaja.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk menggerutu tidak sadar ada yang berlari ke arahnya dan tabrakan di antara keduanya pun tidak terhindarkan.

"Ittai!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai, "Kau-" belum selesai Naruto bicara ia sudah ditarik duluan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Naruto tidak jelas melihat wajahnya karena orang itu memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam. setelah berada di luar mall, Naruto baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia ditarik paksa oleh orang tidak dikenal. Akhirnya ia pun berusaha meronta dan minta dilepaskan, "Hei! Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mau menculikku ya!" teriaknya.

"Ck, mendokusei! ikut saja, dasar bawel!" seru orang itu dan langsung mengangkat Naruto ke bahunya.

"Grraahhh! Lepas!" dengan segenap tenaga Naruto meronta dan memukul orang yang memanggulnya sehingga mereka berdua sukses terjatuh dan bokong Naruto sukses mencium tanah yang keras lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih dasar cewek bawel!" orang itu berseru marah setelah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

Twitch! Twitch!

Naruto menatap tajam orang itu dengan dua kedutan di keningnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang memberikan 'salam lembut' dengan menonjok pipi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ouch!" orang itu mengaduh kesakitan. (Biarpun wajahnya manis Naruto itu kuat lho!) "Dasar cewek beringas!" seru orang itu lagi sambil memegang pipinya yang langsung membengkak.

"Cewak-cewek! Aku ini cowok! Seenaknya saja memanggilku cewek!" teriak Naruto. Untung saja tempat itu cukup sepi.

"Apa?" tanya orang itu kurang yakin.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "aku bilang aku ini cowok! Masa gak bisa bedain cowok ama cewek?"

"Hn, kau itu lebih pantas jadi cewek, dasar cowok manis!" kata orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku bukan cewek, baka! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan manis!" seru Naruto dan langsung menerjang cowok yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya itu. Pergumulan di antara mereka pun tidak dapat terhindarkan. Dan sekali lagi, untung tempat itu sepi karena kalau tidak sudah pasti pasti Sasuke aka si cowok menyebalkan menurut Naruto, dihajar massa karena dianggap akan melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada seorang gadis *(rasengan)Naruto:aku ini cowok!*.

Baik, mari kita lihat posisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke yang berada di atas Naruto, menahan kedua tangan Naruto di kedua sisi tubuhnya, membuat bocah manis itu dalam posisi terlentang. Dan jangan lupakan baju mereka berdua yang sudah robek sana sini, juga wajah mereka yang babak belur. Oh, tambahan selain dituduh hendak melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan, dia juga akan dituduh melakukan penganiayaan pada seorang gadis. *Naruto:aku ini cowok*

"Hah…hah…hah…..kau hebat juga dobe!" sahut Sasuke yang kini berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Hah….kau….hah….juga…..hebat…teme…." balas Naruto. Mereka berdua masih kelelahan setelah melakukan pergumulan dan adu tinju tadi.

"Aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. Suatu hal yang sangat langka untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke, yaitu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Karena biasanya orang-orang pasti sudah mengenalnya dan akan langsung histeris begitu melihat dirinya. Namun untuk kali ini Sasuke merasa bahwa pemuda di sampingnya begitu menarik, seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya atau mungkin memang tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto, "kau-" belum sempat Naruto meyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangun dan menariknya lagi.

"Kita harus segera pergi, ada orang yang mengejarku dobe!" sela Sasuke sebelum Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku saja teme, dekat kok!" kata Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke melewati jalanan atau lebih tepatnya lorong-lorong sepi yang sepertinya merupakan jalan tikus karena mereka masuk ke apartemen Naruto melalui tangga darurat.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk teme, tidak usah sungkan. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," kata Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke Naruto berukuran mungil. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu dapur. Tidak ada meja ruang makan, karena Naruto sendiri tidak membutuhkannya. Apartemen ini cukup rapi untuk seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Naruto.

"kau mau makan apa teme?" Tanya Naruto dari balik pintu kulkas. Tampaknya ia sedang melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya untuk memasak makan malam.

"Hn, terserah kau saja dobe, yang penting jangan ramen," jawab Sasuke dari arah ruang tamu sambil memindah-mindahkan channel televisi mencari siaran yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Ya sudah, aku masak nasi, sup tomat dan ikan bakar saja ya teme? Sebenarnya aku mau masak sup tahu tapi aku lupa belanja tahu tadi, di kulkas yang ada cuma tomat. Kau tidak apa-apa kan makan dengan sup tomat?" Tanya Naruto lagi tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget,"hei teme, jawab aku- hei kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu teme?"

"Tidak, kebetulan aku suka tomat," jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi stoic.

"Wahahahaha, kebetulan sekali ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa. Ia sedang sibuk mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya."apa tidak lebih baik kau kabari keluargamu kalau akan pulang telat teme? Nanti mereka khawatir," sahut Naruto.

"Mereka tidak akan khawatir, lagi pula aku tinggal sendiri di rumah," sahut Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto terpana saat melihat mata Sasuke yang seolah ingin menangis.

"Kau…. Aku…. Maaf," pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat tatapan sendu Sasuke tadi, suatu perasaan yang terpancar dari mata hitam itu. Suatu perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan, suatu perasaan yang hampir menenggelamkannya dalam keterpurukan. Suatu perasaan yang dulu ia rasakan saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, orang tua yang tak pernah dikenalinya, perasaan yang bernama kesepian.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi dobe, aku mau menumpang mandi boleh kan?" sela Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Oh, tentu saja. Masuk saja ke ruangan itu. Kalau kau mau kau boleh memakai pakaianku. Pilih saja yang pas untukmu, kurasa kita seukuran kok," jawab Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke segera masuk ke ruangan yang tampaknya merupakan kamar tidur. Ruangan itu standar saja atau mungkin sangat standar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tinggal di mansion mewah dan yang pasti selalu dikelilingi oleh kemewahan. Yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan adalah Naruto pasti tidur menggunakan futon dan bukan kasur yang empuk seperti yang dimilikinya di mansionnnya. Kesimpulan itu dibuktikan dengan fakta bahwa di kamar Naruto Uzumaki sama sekali tidak ada ranjang!

Karena telah diberi izin oleh sang empunya kamar, maka tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi Sasuke segera mengambil baju yang ada di lemari pakaian. Untung saja pakaian Naruto ada yang berwarna hitam, karena Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus memakai pakaian berwarna oranye atau kuning.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke disambut dengan aroma makanan yang menggugah selera dari ruang tamu. Tampak di atas meja ruangan tersebut teelah tersedia dua porsi nasi, dua mangkuk sup tomat dan dua potong ikan bakar.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi teme? Ini aku baru saja membuatkan minumannya. Kau mau apa? Ada orange juice, teh hangat dan air putih. Tadi aku lupa menanyakan kau mau minum apa," kata naruto yang langsung menata minuman-minuman yang dibawanya dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Ck, kau ini seperti wanita saja dobe," sahut Sasuke lalu meminum tehnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu dong, aku kan memasakkan ini semua untukmu. Biasanya juga aku makan ramen instant saja kok," sahut naruto dengan nada keberatan yang dibuat-buat. Dia tidak marah karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya bercanda padanya,"oh iya teme, kau bisa cukur rambut gak?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang mulai menikmati makan malamnya.

"Hn, aku bisa sedikit. Dulu aku diajari aniki," jawab Sasuke sambil tetap menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong cukur rambutku ya? Lusa aku ada ujian, gak boleh ikut kalau rambutku belum dicukur," kata naruto lagi.

"Hn, memang kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Di KIHS," jawab Naruto singkat, matanya tidak lepas dari pertandingan basket yang sedang ia tonton.

"Aneh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu," sahut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi,"eh? Kau juga sekolah di sana?"

"Hn, aku di gedung A. Kau sendiri dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pantas saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku di gedung B," jawab Naruto.

"Oh," kata Sasuke singkat.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Sasuke pun membantu Naruto mencukur rambutnya lalu meminta izin untuk pulang setelah bertukar nomor handphone.

Naruto masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah lelah. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Berhubung besok adalah hari minggu, hari ini ia bekerja sehari penuh. Setelah masuk ke apartemennya yang gelap ia pun segera mencari sakelar lampu. Namun belum sempat ia menyalakan lampu seseorang telah menekan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menodongkan pisau ke lehernya.

"jangan bergerak atau kau akan mati," ancam orang itu dan semakin menekankan pisau ditangannya ke leher Naruto

* * *

**To be continue lagi….!**

**(tendanged)**

**Readers : "katanya Cuma twooshot?"**

**Yume : "ah, gomen. Kalau twoo shot jadinya terlalu panjang. Maaf ya…." (_._)**

**Well buat readers yang udah baca and review, Yume ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Sekarang ini Yume masih sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengatur otak Yume yang kebanyakan ide buat nulis fic ini-itu. Tetapi setelah duduk di depan leppienya aneki (ketahuan deh, gak punya leppie sendiri) kata-kata buat nulis fic jadi hilang entah kemana. Dan otak Yume jadi tumpul seketika.**

**Readers : ==" bukannya dari dulu udah tumpul?**

**Yume : *tak bisa berkata apa-apa* **

**Yah, pokoknya inilah fic Yume yang masih amatiran. Read n review please…**

**29 juli 2010**

**With Love,**

**YumeYume-chan**


	3. The Love

**Chappie tiga update….**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya?**

**And this is it!**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Differences by YumeYume-chan**

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Love**

* * *

"Khekhekhe, kau benar-benar menggemaskan ya?" desis orang itu dan semakin menekan tubuh Naruto ke dinding lalu meniup tengkuk Naruto.

"Hii….. ka…kau…..ja….jangan ma…macam-macam ya?" Naruto semakin merinding dan takut dengan sikap orang ini.

'Kami-sama, kalau aku memang harus mati, aku tidak mau mati setelah dirape orang ini. aku mohon Kami-sama ambil saja nyawaku sekarang. Teman-teman, maafkan aku. Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei, selamat tinggal semuanya,' batin Naruto. Di kepalanya sudah terlintas bayangan teman-teman dan kerabatnya.

"Heh, ternyata kau itu penakut ya, DOBE?" kata orang itu lalu tertawa/

"Eh? Dobe?" Naruto membeo, "Eh!"

Seketika lampu menyala dan memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto yang masih berada dalam posisi ditekan di dinding oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tubuh penuh keringat dingin dan mata yang membulat. Pria berambut hitam itu tampak menahan tawanya.

"Teme?" seru Naruto kencang saat menyadari bahwa orang yang mengancamnya sejak tadi adalah Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau ini penakut ya dobe?" cela Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar-benar," geram Naruto dan

'Dukk'

"Ouch, ittai!" seru Sasuke kencang saat kepalanya mendapatkan sundulan yang tidak pelan dari kepala Naruto. "Ck, sakit dobe!"

"Salahmu sendiri teme! Masih untung aku tidak menghajarmu," seru Naruto kesal dan langsung beranjak ke dapur mengambil air minum.

"Aku hanya bercanda dobe," kata Sasuke mengikuti Naruto.

"Nih," kata Naruto memberikan sekaleng soft drink pada Sasuke,"kau dikejar –kejar lagi oleh para fans dan wartawan itu ya?" sambungnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya pun terdiam. Hanya suara minuman yang diteguk yang mengisi kesunyian saat ini. Naruto memang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang artis itupun setelah Naruto mendesak Sasuke untuk menjawab alasan mengapa ia selalu dikejar dan bersembunyi di tempatnya. Setelah beberapa kali Sasuke bersembunyi di apartemennya, Naruto pun memberikan kunci apartemennya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa langsung masuk ke apartemennya meskipun ia tidak ada.

Sasuke sendiri entah mengapa selalu ke apartemen Naruto jika ia lagi-lagi dikejar oleh para fans ataupun wartawan. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman jika berada di dalam apartemen Naruto. Seolah ia kembali mendapatkan sesuatu yang dulu hilang darinya.

"Kau sudah makan teme?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Sudah, tadi aku beli makanan di mini market sekitar sini," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya?" kata Naruto lalu beranjak ke kamar.

Setelah mandi mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton pertandingan basket yang ditayangkan di televisi. Namun Sasuke tampaknya tidak menikmati pertandingan tersebut. Bahkan pikirannya tampak tidak bersama si empunya badan. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu lantas mematikan televisi dan bertanya pada Sasuke," kau kenapa teme? Ada masalah?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ikut aku ke atap. Malam ini sedang cerah," kata Naruto lalu menarik paksa Sasuke agar mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sesampainya di atap. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"D….dobe?" sahut Sasuke kaget.

"Tak apa, jangan di tahan lagi. Aku, entah kenapa merasa bahwa kau sama sepertiku. Tatapanmu yang dingin itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihan yang ada dalam hatimu. Dulu, aku juga pernah merasakannya, kesepian yang hampir menenggelamkanku dalam jurang kesedihan saat aku merasa bahwa aku sendiri di dunia ini. sendiri dan tak di inginkan," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dobe," kata Sasuke mencoba bertahan untuk terus membohongi Naruto dan….. dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke,"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang bercerita padamu. Saat aku berumur lima tahun orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan hanya aku yang selamat. Namun benturan di kepalaku membuatku kehilangan memori tentang mereka, kata Tsunade-baachan itu juga disebabkan oleh syok. Setelah itu, aku dibuang oleh keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki. Mereka menganggap bahwa akulah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuaku. Aku hidup di panti asuhan selama tiga tahun hingga Iruka-sensei memutuskan untuk mengangkatku sebagai anak. Akan tetapi setelah mengambilku Iruka-sensei malah diteror oleh warga sekitar karena mereka mengira Iruka-sensei telah tidur dengan pelacur dan memiliki anak padahal ia sendiri belum menikah. Lalu setelah aku berumur 16 tahun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. rencananya aku akan masuk sekolah biasa saja bukan ke KIHS, tapi karena aku bertemu Tsunade-baachan jadilah aku masuk ke sekolah itu."

Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum lanjut berbicara, "apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau ke apartemen ini dan aku bertanya tentang keluargamu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku merasa tatapanmu waktu itu menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Aku pernah merasakannya dan aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakannya. Rasa kesepian dan kesendirian yang sangat menakutkan. Seolah-olah dia akan menenggelamkanmu dalam kegelapan. Jika dulu aku selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum agar semua orang menganggap bahwa aku baik-baik saja, maka kau bertahan dengan sifat dingin dan cuekmu itu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mencoba berbagi padaku. Jika kau percaya padaku maka aku akan ada untukmu," ucap Naruto lembut pada Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan Naruto, dan ia mulai bercerita, "aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku merasa bahagia. Entah itu berapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak perusahaan orang tuaku maju pesat Tousan dan Kaasan semakin sering pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Lalu aniki pun pergi untuk kuliah di luar negeri sekaligus menjalankan perusahaan yang ada di sana. Ia tidak pernah pulang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dulu, meskipun tousan dan Kaasan tidak ada asalkan ada aniki yang menemaniku aku merasa cukup bahagia. Namun aniki malah pergi meninggalkanku dan tidak pernah pulang. Aku benci. Aku benci pada mereka. Mereka telah meninggalkanku sendiri di sini."

Malam itu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengungkapkan semua kepedihan yang dia rasakan selama ini. semua rasa sakit yang membelenggu jiwanya telah ia lepaskan dalam dekapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan Sasuke merasa bahwa keputusannya kali ini adalah tepat. Ia percaya pada Naruto. Percaya bahwa Naruto akan selalu ada di sisinya, bahwa Naruto akan selalu ada untuk percaya padanya dan untuk dipercayai olehnya. Rasa saling percaya yang terbentuk malam itu adalah awal mula dari sebuah ikatan yang suci bagi manusia.

"Dobe, boleh aku menginap malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini rumahmu juga teme," kata Naruto. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

"Tapi kita tidurnya pakai futon lho? Kau gak apa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, tidak apa," jawab Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto menyiapkan futon untuk tidur, mereka pun beranjak ke alam mimpi. Namun nampaknya yang beranjak ke alam mimpi hanya Naruto seorang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal hatinya beberapa hari ini. lalu ia menoleh ke arah naruto. Pemuda itu tampak tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Lalu Sasuke pun menarik futonnya agar semakin mendekat pada Naruto, lalu ia berbaring tepat di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Naruto dan sebelum tidur ia mengecup pipi Naruto singkat, "oyasumi dobe."

* * *

Pagi harinya saat Naruto membuka mata, ia merasakan ada suatu keanehan pagi ini. selimutnya menjadi sangat berat dan susah di angkat. Usut punya usut, ternyata selimutnya ditindih oleh Sasuke. pantas saja.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak kaget, namun mengingat kejadian semalam ia pun memaklumi sikap Sasuke. lagi pula, ia sendiri merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini. jika tidak ingat untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mungkin ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya sampai siang.

Secara perlahan ia memindahkan tangan Sasuke lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Lalu ia pun segera menyiapkan sarapan.

Saat sasuke membuka matanya, yang ia dapati adalah ia sendiri di atas futon. Tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia menghela napas lega, bukan mimpi pikirnya. Kejadian malam sebelumnya saat ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada sosok yang mampu menenangkan jiwanya itu bukanlah mimpi.

Semula ia pikir semua yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah mimpi. Dia begitu takut bahwa setitik kebahagiaan yang baru ia dapatkan hanyalah mimpi sesaat yang akan segera menghilang saat mentari pagi menyapanya. Namun ternyata semuanya bukan mimpi. Sasuke senang, ia bahagia. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencuci mukamu teme. Kau jelek banget tahu!" sahut Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Dan tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto Sasuke pun segera mencuci muka. Setelah itu mereka sarapan bersama.

"Kau tidak acara hari ini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Aku harus pergi kerja sambilan di restoran Ichiraku teme," jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa libur apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. meskipun nada bicaranya datar, namun tetap terkesan menuntut.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau ingin aku izin ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau ini aneh deh. Tapi ya kalau sampai sore saja bisa kok. Nanti sore baru aku masuk kerja," kata Naruto menyanggupi keinginan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, sampai sore saja juga tidak apa," ucap Sasuke. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring, Naruto pun segera menelepon paman Teuchi dan meminta izin tidak masuk pagi dengan alasan ingin menemani sahabatnya dan ia pun diizinkan. Karena selama ini ia belum pernah izin sekalipun.

"Lalu kita mau apa hari ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kita ke sekolah main basket," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Serius teme?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" sahut Naruto girang.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Setelah melewati pagar pembatas sekolah mereka akhinya tiba di lapangan basket out door yang dekat dengan kolam renang.

* * *

Permainan yang mereka lakukan kali ini adalah one on one atau satu lawan satu (karena mereka memang cuma berdua).

Saat ini Sasuke yang memegang bola dan Naruto yang menjaga, "bagaimana kalau kita memberikan satu pertanyaan setiap kali ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola atau pun menahannya?"

"Hm? Pertanyaan ya? Boleh juga. Tapi harus jujur ya?" balas Naruto.

"Siapa takut dobe?" tantang Sasuke lalu segera mendrible bola menuju ring yang dijaga Naruto. Saat Naruto akan merebut bola dari Sasuke dengan mulus Sasuke pun menghindar dan menembak. Bola masuk ke ring dengan indahnya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Pertanyaanku apakah kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke

"Belum ada kok. Habisnya tahun lalu aku ditolak Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sangat jujur.

Sasuke pun melemparkan bola kepada Naruto, "giliranmu."

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan bolanya, ia pun mendrible bola ke depan. Namun saat Sasuke akan merebut bola darinya ia berputar dan melompat lalu melakukan tembakan dua angka.

"Yay! Pertanyaanku apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah siapa ya gadis yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Naruto agak canggung. Sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman hadir di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke segera merebut bola dari naruto dan memanggil Naruto kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, "giliranku dobe!"

Pada permainan berikutnya Sasuke menguasai permainan, "apa perasaanmu padaku?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto, "kalau begitu pertanyaannya aku ganti. Jika aku melakukan ini apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya lalu ia mengecup pipi Naruto singkat.

"Eh? A…..ja…jantungku berdebar," jawab Naruto dengan polos atau bodohnya.

Lalu giliran Naruto berikutnya berhasil digagalkan Sasuke dengan rebound, "jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu apa jawabanmu?"

"A….aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu teme!" seru Naruto.

"Apa kau bodoh dobe? Apa kau tidak mengerti aku menyukaimu?" kata Sasuke lagi menegaskan ucapannya.

Naruto tertunduk lesu, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia pun menyukai Sasuke. Namun rasa suka itu seperti apa itulah yang tidak dia mengerti.

"A…aku tidak mengerti, yang aku tahu aku menyukaimu. Tapi rasa suka seperti apa aku tidak tahu. Apakah sebagai teman, sahabat atau yang lainnya," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau senang jika aku bersama wanita lain?" Tanya Sasuke. nadanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak. Rasanya tidak nyaman melihat kau yang digosipkan memiliki pacar," Sahut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Tapi kita kan laki-laki teme?" protes Naruto ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukaimu dank au pun begitu? Apakah ini adalah suatu halangan? Kau yang memilih, mana yang benar menurutmu?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku…. Aku memilihmu teme!" seru Naruto yang langsung dipeluk Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih dobe," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Lalu mereka pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Bagus, kita dapatkan fotonya. Gosip terpanas akan terbit besok. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang homo."

Berawal dari sedikit perselisihan, berlanjut ke persahabatan dan kini sebuah kisah baru berlandaskan cinta dimulai. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Akankah hubungan mereka dapat bertahan? Atau harus mengalah pada norma yang ada?

* * *

**To be Continue…**

**Time to balas review!**

**Readers : berisik oey!**

**Gak Jelas, Fujika26 dan Aoi no Tsuki : nih udah update. Jangan lupa review ya?**

**Safira Love Sasunaru : itu bukan Shikamaru, tapi sasuke. kan aku nulisnya ****'Naruto yang sedang sibuk menggerutu tidak sadar ada yang berlari kearahnya dan tabrakan di antara keduanya pun tidak terhindarkan'****. Nah kalau keduanya berarti Cuma Sasuke dan Naruto aja.^^v**

**Michiru no Aksuna : ada apa? Lagi ada masalah ya? Kalau mau curhat bisa add aku di FB kok. Nih alamatnya . Itu kalau percaya sih….**

**Sasunaru's Lovers : makasih ya buat do'anya. Sekarang udah baikan kok. Makasih ya?**

**Nah buat para readers yang lain, janngan lupa RNR ya?**


	4. The Problem

**Haaai…!**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA!**

**Wah setelah vacuum sebentar, akhirnya Yume balik lagi dengan chapter 4.**

**Yah rencana awal mau buat two shot kok jadinya kayak gini ya?**

**Euhm, gimana pendapat readers soal ketulalitan saia yang gak bisa mastiin cerita ini bakalan jadi berapa chapter?**

**Yang pasti gak bakalan saia jadiin 10 chapter koq. Mudah-mudahan cepat selesai.**

**Ah, Yume hampir lupa, saia mau nanya apakah kalian tetap suka dengan fic ini?**

**Mudah-mudahan suka sih!*kemplanged***

**Ah, reviewsnya saya jawab dibawah saja ya?**

* * *

**WARNING :**

**Shou-ai, miss typo**

**Author newbi**

**This is it!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Differences by YumeYume-chan**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Problem**

* * *

Sasuke masih tidur dengan lelap di kamar apartemen Naruto saat ponselnya terus berbunyi. Dengan malas ia pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo,"

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" teriak Obito yang merupakan paman sekaligus manajernya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget dengan teriakan pamannya itu.

"Cepat nyalakan televisi dan lihat berita tentang dirimu," kata Obito lagi.

Dengan malas-malasan Sasuke pun bangkit dan pergi menyalakan televisi. Naruto masih berkutat di dapur dengan masakannya.

Saat melihat berita tentang dirinya Sasuke sukses membulatkan matanya. Berita yang tampaknya sedang dibahas hampir diseluruh infotainment yang menyatakan dirinya adalah seorang gay.

Dalam berita itu tampak Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Meskipun wajah mereka berdua tidak begitu jelas, Sasuke sangat yakin foto itu diambil kemarin.

Prang!

Sasuke mungkin terkejut saat melihat berita yang ada di televisi, tetapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari Naruto juga menonton berita tersebut.

"Ah! Maaf. Biar aku bereskan dulu. Kau cuci muka saja nanti aku siapkan sarapan," kata Naruto lalu ia pun segera ke dapur mengambil lap.

Sasuke pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju ia pun menemui Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja di depan televisi. Televisi sudah dimatikan dan Naruto tampak sibuk menata piring untuk Sasuke.

"Aku memang sangat terkejut saat melihat berita tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? semua orang juga pasti berpikir begitu jika melihat dua orang pemuda bergandengan tangan, iya kan Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lalu mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Hn, lalu kau inginnya bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada nama Naruto. Selama ini mereka jarang memanggil dengan nama asli mereka. Biasanya mereka saling memanggil dengan panggilan 'sayang' mereka. Dan bila sudah mengucap nama asli berarti ada masalah serius yang akan mereka bahas.

"Lakukan saja konferensi pers dan katakan bahwa semuanya tidak benar," jawab Naruto.

"Kau ingin mengingkari hubungan kita?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk mengatakan pada pers bahwa semuanya tidak benar," sahut Sasuke dingin, ia menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto bukannya tidak sadar atas tatapan marah Sasuke. Ia sangat sadar, namun ia lebih memilih meneruskan makannya.

"Makanlah dulu Sasuke, nanti kita bahas masalah ini," ucap Naruto tenang.

Menurut, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto segera mencuci piring dan hal itu membuat Sasuke seperti kebakaran rambut (Author: mau bilang kebakaran jenggot, Sasuke kan gak punya jenggot. Jadi rambut aja ya?) melihat sikap Naruto.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring ia lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan pasti,"apa kau sudah mencerna kata-kataku tadi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Dengar Sasuke, baik kau dan aku sejak awal mengerti bahwa hubungan kita ini adalah hubungan yang sulit untuk diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Jadi sudah sewajarnya bila mereka sangat heboh saat ini. aku mencintaimu Sasuke, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan karirmu hancur karena hubungan ini," jawab Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Namun ia tetap tidak ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya itu. Mungkin hubungan mereka salah di mata orang lain namun mereka merasa hubungan yang mereka jalani adalah benar. Dan jika seandainya pendapat mereka dipertemukan dengan pendapat orang banyak sudah pasti tidak akan ada penyelesaian karena masing-masing pihak akan mempertahankan pendapat mereka. Lalu, jika hal ini terjadi apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan konferensi pers," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, "namun aku tetap tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Naruto.

Pembicaraan selesai dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah merapikan seragamnya ia pun siap utnuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Teme, aku berangkat ya?" pamitnya pada sang teme.

'Greb'

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, ia langsung memeluk dobenya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," kata Sasuke. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Hm, tidak akan kok," sahut Naruto, "tapi sekarang aku harus ke sekolah."

"Tidak, kau harus menemaniku seharian di sini," kata Sasuke. dan ia pun menarik Naruto masuk ke kamar.

* * *

Trrt…..trrt…..trrt….

"Halo?" kata Naruto.

"Hei bocah! Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hah!" seru seorang wanita yang sukses membangunkan Naruto dalam sekejap.

"Baa-chan! Aww," seru Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Hei bocah, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit?" seru Tsunade yang kaget mendengar suara Naruto.

"Ah tidak. Tadi a….aku sedikit pusing mungkin karena kelelahan bekerja," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu saja-"

"Jangan!" seru Naruto. Memotong kata-kata Tsunade.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"A…anu, ka…apartemenku sedang berantakan. Iya!" jawab Naruto dengan kegugupan tingkat tinggi. Ia tidak biasa berbohong pada Tsunade.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah di tangga menuju apartemenmu," kata Tsunade dengan santainya.

"Apa?" seruan Naruto hanya dibalas nada telepon yang ditutup.

"Teme!" seru Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa dobe? Aku sedang menjemur kasur tahu!" sungut Sasuke.

"Tsunade-baachan akan datang. Gawat, bagaimana jika dia melihatmu teme," panik Naruto, "cepat ambilkan aku baju, aku tidak mau dia melihatku begini. Bisa mati kita."

"Kau sudah pakai baju dobe!" sahut Sasuke santai.

"Eh?" bingung Naruto, "kok?"

'Aku yang memakaikannya. Tenang saja aku juga sudah membersihkan tubuhmu," Sasuke menjawab keheranan Naruto.

Pssh!

"Kau brengsek!" seru Naruto.

"Heh, kau juga menikmatinya kan?" seringai Sasuke.

"Kau-"

Brak!

"Hei bocah! Dimana kau?" teriak Tsunade setelah mendobrak pintu.

Dengan susah payah Naruto pun bangun dan menemui Tsunade.

"Aku di sini baachan," jawab Naruto. Jalannya tertatih-tatih menahan sakit.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" seru Iruka dari arah dapur. Rupanya ia datang bersama Tsunade dan langsung ke dapur ketika masuk tadi.

"Ah, tousan. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Siapa?" suara Iruka yang tadinya ramah kini terdengar mengancam.

"Eh? Maksud tousan apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ada orang lain di sini. Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

'Mati aku! Aku lupa, Tousan sangat protektif. Sasuke, kau pasti akan segera mati,' batin Naruto.

"Itu aku Jiisan, Tsunade-sama," kata Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

"Kau?" seru Iruka.

"Rupanya kau, Uchiha," kata Tsunade dengan nada santai seolah dia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini.

"Err, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita duduk dulu," sela Naruto yang mulai merasakan adanya badai dari arah tousannya.

"Jadi, apa semua itu benar?" Tanya Tsunade setelah mereka duduk.

Naruto tampak gelisah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu benar, aku dan Naruto memang memiliki hubungan khusus," jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto dan Iruka terkejut dengan alasan yang berbeda. Naruto terkejut karena tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengakui hubungan mereka berdua, sedangkan Iruka terkejut karena mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tadinya ia berharap jika berita itu hanyalah gosip dan merupakan kesalahpahaman biasa. Ia tidak menyangka jika 'anaknya' telah berubah orientasi seksualnya.

"Dengar Uchiha-san, apa kau sadar hubungan kalian ini tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat luar?" Tanya Iruka setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku sadar. Tapi aku tidak peduli apa pendapat mereka," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi kalian berdua ini masih muda, kalian masih belum mampu berpikir secara rasional," sahut Iruka. Ia berharap agar Sasuke dan Naruto mau mengerti dan segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan,"jiisan, aku mencintai Naruto dan Naruto pun begitu. Kami memang masih muda dan belum mampu berpikir secara rasional, tapi kami sangat paham jika hubungan ini adalah 'salah' bagi mereka yang hanya mementingkan norma. Tapi bagi kami hubungan yang 'salah' ini adalah benar dan baik aku maupun Naruto sudah siap dengan resiko yang akan merintangi jalan kami."

"Tapi Uchiha-san, aku rasa belum terlambat jika kalian mengakhirinya sekarang. Dan dengan begitu semua orang akan menganggap bahwa semua ini hanya gossip belaka," kata Iruka lagi.

"Iruka-san, kenapa tidak coba kau tanyakan apa pendapat Naruto mengenai masalah ini?" Tanya Tsunade. Ia tampak tenang-tenang saja sedari tadi. Namun meski begitu, ia mampu menangkap kegelisahan yang melekat pada wajah pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu itu.

"eh?" seru Iruka dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Bukannya 'eh' tapi pendapat Naruto mengenai masalah ini. bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah berumur 16 tahun, bahakan sebentar lagi 17 tahun. Sudah pasti ia mengerti akan resiko yang akan dia hadapi nantinya," sahut Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama,"

"Iruka-san, aku mengerti selama ini kaulah yang merawat Naruto. Tapi jangan sampai kau lupa bahwa Naruto bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu mendengar dan menuruti apa yang kau ucapkan. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah sepatutnya jika sekarang kau memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya," terang Tsunade pada Iruka.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Iruka kemuadian.

"A…..aku, a…aku ingin bersama Sasuke tousan," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Naruto," Iruka tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi selain mengucapkan nama anaknya. Sejujurnya ia masih belum bisa menerima hal ini. Ia tidak ingin Naruto merasakan luka di akhir kisah mereka nantinya karena ia yakin apapun alasannya hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh masyarakat umum.

Namun melihat kesungguhan di mata anaknya itu, ia sadar Naruto pasti akan terluka jika ia tetap menghalangi hubungan mereka. Namun bagaimana dengan akhirnya nanti? Bukankah sakit di awal akan lebih baik dibandingkan merasa sakit di akhir?

"Tousan, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku ini," sahut Naruto dengan yakin.

Iruka yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan pada akhirnya ia pun berkata,"asalkan kau bahagia, Naruto."

Mendengar ucapan Iruka, Sasuke dan Naruto seolah merasakan angin dari surga yang menyejukkan hati mereka,"tapi khusus untukmu Uchiha-san aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya pada Naruto," sambung Iruka yang sukses membuat Sasuke merasakan topan dari Neraka.

"Aku mengerti Jii-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, satu masalah sudah selesai. Tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus kita pikirkan," sela Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Masalah?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa masalah yang akan dibahas oleh kepala sekolahnya itu merupakan masalah yang sangat serius.

"Pers. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada pers mengenai masalah ini? Yang jelas kau harus menutupi hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua," kata Tsunade menjelaskan masalah yang paling penting saat ini.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah sepakat untuk itu. Aku akan melakukan konferensi pers dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak benar," sahut Sasuke dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli jika harus mengungkap kebenaran hubungan mereka. Bahkan ia rela untuk melepas karirnya sebagai artis jika hal itu bisa membuatnya hidup bersama Naruto. Namun, jika dia melakukannya dampaknya akan berakibat pada keluarganya dan Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi kalian sudah membicarakannya yah? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku rasa semuanya sudah beres. Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Tsunade setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke."Ah, satu pesanku pada kalian berdua. Kehidupan kalian sudah berubah, sebaiknya hati-hati. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" kata Tsunade dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Keheningan menguasai apartemen Naruto setelah kepergian Tsunade. Semuanya tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Iruka memecahkan keheningan tersebut,"Aku juga harus pulang. Baik-baiklah di rumah Naruto dan anda Uchiha-san kapan anda akan pulang?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada dingin.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya Jii-san. Aku rasa bila hari mulai gelap," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi Naruto," kata Iruka dan ia pun meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Iruka, Sasuke dan Naruto pun dapat menghela napas lega.

"Ah, tadi kupikir kau akan habis dibantai tousan," ucap Naruto.

"Heh, tousanmu itu memperlakukanmu seperti anak gadis saja," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan ya? Aku sudah bilang aku ini cowok teme!" sungut Naruto kesal karena disamakan dengan anak gadis.

"Sikap jii-san membuatmu terlihat seperti perempuan dobe," kata Sasuke santai.

"Grrr, teme! Jangan membuatku marah ya?" seru Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau itu cowok dobe! Makanya kulakukan berapa kali pun kau tidak akan hamil!" balas Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

Sontak wajah Naruto pun memerah karena kalimat Sasuke. "Mati kau teme!" seru Naruto dan terdengarlah suara bak-buk dan sedikit rintihan dari apartemen itu.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Naruto menjelang tengah malam. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk melakukan konferensi pers dan membantah berita yang beredar meskipun berita itu benar. Ia tetap harus membantahnya dengan berat hati demi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan dobenya juga demi karir dan keluarganya.

'Dasar paparazzi sialan!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

"Sasuke apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Obito, manajernya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ayo keluar," ajak Obito.

Saat mereka keluar cahaya blitz dari kamera para wartawan yang berusaha mengambil gambar mereka pun memenuhi salah satu ruang hotel yang mereka booking untuk melakukan konferensi pers.

Ya, hari ini Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan konferensi pers untuk membantah semua berita yang beredar mengenai hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda.

"Uchiha-san apakah kabar yang beredar mengenai orientasi seksualmu benar adanya?"

"Uchiha-san apa pendapatmu mengenai berita yang beredar saat ini?"

"Tidakkah anda marah mengenai berita tersebut? Apakah anda berniat untuk menuntut orang yang menyebarkan berita tersebut? Uchiha-san?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dari para wartawan terus saja menghujani Uchiha Sasuke. mereka menuntut penjelasan mengenai berita tersebut. Namun Sasuke tampaknya tidak begitu peduli pada mereka. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya harap anda semua tenang. Tujuan kami mengadakan konferensi pers saat ini adalah untuk mengklarifikasi berita yang beredar saat ini. jadi tolong simpan pertanyaan anda sebentar," kata Obito mengambil alih keadaan.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Obito pun meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan berita tersebut.

"Tidak ada penjelasan. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya dan sukses membuat Obito sweatdrop.

"Yah, baiklah silahkan yang ingin bertanya," kata Obito sambil mengelap sweatnya yang drop.

Semua wartawan pun mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias seperti seorang pelajar yang ingin bertanya saat pelajaran favoritnya berlangsung."Ya, silahkan," kata Obito menyilahkan wartawan tersebut.

"Uchiha-san, apakah foto tersebut benar-benar anda?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu aku," jawab Sasuke singkat yang sukses membuat Obito yang sedang minum tersedak saking terkejutnya. Begitu pula dengan para wartawan lain yang langsung heboh mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Uhuk, uhuk, ehem! Baiklah silahkan penanya berikutnya," kata Obito, lagi-lagi berusaha mengendalikan keadaan.

"Jika yang di dalam foto itu benar-benar anda, apakah berita yang beredar juga benar? Apa pendapat anda mengenai hal ini?" Tanya seorang wartawan lagi.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, yang di dalam foto itu memang aku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengakui kebenaran berita itu," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Uchiha-san, tolong anda jelaskan siapa pemuda yang bersama anda saat itu dan apa hubungannya dengan anda?"

"Seorang teman."

"Siapa namanya? Dari mana dia?" serbu wartawan lain

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Bagaimana anda mengenalnya Uchiha-san?"

"Bukan urusan kalian,"

"Mengapa anda bergandengan tangan dengannya Uchiha-san? Bukankah hal ini aneh? Dua orang pemuda bergandengan tangan?"

"Hanya iseng. Bergandengan tangan adalah hal yang lumrah. Atau hal remeh semacam itu pun kalian tidak tahu?" balas Sasuke dengan cueknya. Tidak peduli pada wajah para wartawan yang memerah menahan kesal karena jawabannya yang singkat.

"Uchiha-san, apakah anda sadar anda terkesan menutup-nutupi hubungan anda dengannya? Bahkan anda kelihatannya sangat melindungi pemuda itu? Jika anda tidak menjelaskan lebih pada kami, maka berita tersebut akan dianggap benar dan anda akan dicap sebagai sorang gay. Tidakkah anda khawatir akan hal tersebut? Bagaimana dengan keluarga anda? Karir anda? Dan bagaimana dengan pemuda tersebut?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang.

Mendengar runtutan pertanyaan dari wanita tersebut Sasuke tetap tidak terpengaruh, ia tetap memasang tampang datarnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menutupi apapun tentang diriku. Bukankah kalian wartawan yang selalu mendapatkan berita yang akurat? Lalu selama aku berkarir apa saja yang kalian dapatkan? Atau kalian sudah kehabisan berita tentangku sehingga membuat gossip tidak penting seperti ini? Tentang pemuda itu, aku memang melindunginya. Dia adalah seorang teman yang memandangku sebagai seorang manusia dan bukan 'objek'. Orang seperti dia hanya ada sedikit dari segelintir orang di dunia ini," jawab Sasuke yang membuat para wartawan terdiam. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar menusuk mereka.

"Kalau anda mengatakan tidak peduli, mengapa anda melakukan konferensi pers ini?" Tanya wanita berambut pink itu lagi, nampaknya ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Tadinya aku juga tidak mau. Aku tidak peduli pada pencari 'objek', hanya saja 'dia' memaksaku yang mengakibatkan kami harus saling bertukar kepalan tangan," jawab Sasuke.

'Rupanya itu asal muasal memar di wajahnya? Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengusik wajah seorang Uchiha,' batin Obito.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menyebarkan berita tersebut? Apakah anda akan mencari orang tersebut dan menuntutnya?"

"Che, apa kalian sadar dengan pertanyaan itu? Jika aku menuntut 'orang' yang menyebarkan berita tersebut maka seketika itu pula penjara akan penuh dengan 'orang' itu," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, para wartawan pun bungkam seketika. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Seolah-olah, sedikit saja suara yang mereka keluarkan akan membangunkan monster yang sedang tidur.

"Baik, saya rasa cukup sekian klarifikasi dari kami. Kami harap setelah ini berita yang kurang menyenangkan itu dapat dihentikan dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. terima kasih," kata Obito menyelesaikan sesi konferensi pers tersebut lalu mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang masih dihuni oleh para wartawan yang bungkam dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi marah, malu, dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu.

* * *

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa setibanya ia di mansion Uchiha. Ia tidak peduli pada tatapan pelayannya yang khawatir padanya.

"Sasuke, kau itu benar-benar pandai membuat sensasi," kata Obito.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk itu," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Yah, tapi kau hebat Sasuke. meskipun baru berumur 17 tahun kau mampu membungkam para wartawan itu," puji Obito tulus.

'Itu karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk mempertahankan karirku,' batin Sasuke tanpa menjawab Obito.

'Plok! Plok! Plok!'

Sontak Sasuke segera berdiri saat seseorang bertepuk tangan entah untuk siapa dengan gaya sok elegan. Suara itu datangnya dari arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Wajah orang itu tidak jelas, hanya siluetnya saja yang tampaknya sedang menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau?" suara Sasuke tertahan melihat siapa orang yang berani memasuki mansion Uchiha seenaknya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Nah, siapakah orang itu?**

**Author juga gak tahu!**

**(lempared)**

**Yah kita tunggu next chapter aja!**

**Btw, readers puas gak ma chapter yang satu ini?**

**Don't forget to review yah?**

**And time to reply reviews…!**

**sasunaru's lover : Iya, do'anya manjur banget. Nanti kalau aku kurang sehat minta dido'ain ama Hima aja kali ya?^^a**

**Mudah-mudahan chapter ini memuaskan ya?**

**Michiru No Akasuna " Wah, berantem ma mama? Jangan sering-sering ya? Udah minta maaf belum? Kan abis puasa and lebaran? Mohon maaf dan lahir batin juga ya?^^v**

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: Hahahahahaha! Kurang panjang ya? Maaf deh, tapi kepala saia jangan digigit atuh, ntar gak bisa mikir deh. chapter yang ini udah panjang belum? **

**Makasih buat sarannya ya? Kalau menemukan kesalahan lagi jangan sungkan beritahu saia, karena saia masih baru di sini.**

**Ah, MANA LANJUTAN FIC SEME VS UKE DAN FIC SNOW, ITU LHO YANG DIKIRANYA NARUTO ITU CEWEK, TAPI TERNYATA COWOK? ZUKA SENDIRI MASIH NGUTANG BEBERAPA FIC KAN?**

**MANA FICNYA YA? *nagih utang fic pake clurit***


	5. The Dilemma

**Do re mi pa solasi!**

**Mulut saia disolasi!**

**(tendanged!)**

**Wokeh, ini adalah Chapter 5 yang berarti gak lama lagi fic ni akan tamat.**

**Langsung aja**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The differences by YumeYume-chan**

**Chapter 5**

**The Dilemma**

* * *

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau?" suara Sasuke tertahan melihat siapa orang yang berani memasuki mansion Uchiha seenaknya.

"Ya, ini aku Sasuke-kun," sahut orang tersebut.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan begitu…. Aniki," ketus Sasuke dan ia pun melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau semakin cuek otouto. Apakah silaunya dunia artis yang telah membuatmu begini?" tanya Itachi menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi panggilan 'Sasuke-kun'. Ia memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan sayang yang dulu sering ia gunakan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku begini," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Itachi.

"Itu bukan keinginanku otoutou, saat itu aku sangat sibuk kuliah sekaligus mengurusi perusahaan," kata Itachi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ya, kau sangat sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu bermain untuk anak kecil sepertiku," sahut Sasuke,"Lalu, kenapa kau pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku pulang karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Itachi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Aku bukan lagi bocah yang tiga tahun lalu selalu bergantung padamu meskipun umurnya sudah empat belas tahun saat itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, pergi untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang lebih penting daripada adikmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Otouto," panggil Itachi.

"Dimana?"

"Otouto?"

"Dimana kau saat aku sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Dimana kau saat aku menghabiskan makan malamku sendirian? Dimana kau saat aku ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada hari-hariku yang selalu kuhabiskan seorang diri? Kau tahu aku tidak peduli saat tousan dan kaasan pergi meninggalkanku karena kau berjanji untuk bersamaku agar aku tetap bisa tumbuh dengan kasih sayang keluarga?" teriak Sasuke.

"Otouto, dengarkan aku-,"

"Pada akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau berjanji akan sering pulang nyatanya kau tidak pernah pulang! Dimana kau saat tousan lagi-lagi membandingkan aku denganmu? Saat tousan menyudutkanku dengan segudang kemampuanmu? Saat tousan tidak melihatku sama sekali? Kau ada dimana?" seru Sasuke. kemarahannya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Sasuke," kata Itachi berusaha menenangkan amarah Sasuke.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, lalu ia pun berbalik mengambil kunci mobil di meja dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu meninggalkan dua orang yang berdiri diam tanpa mengizinkan seorangpun bicara.

Tidak. Bukan ini yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia ketika melihat Itachi dihadapannya. Ia bahagia ketika Itachi bilang mengkhawatirkannya. Namun ia juga tidak sanggup menahan muntahan kata hatinya. Kata hatinya saat ia merasa kesepian, merasa ditinggalkan, merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang teramat ia percayai.

"Itachi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Obito khawatir pada keponakannya yang sulung.

"Ah, ya. Hanya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang. Aku pikir dia akan lebih cuek lagi," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" tanya Obito tidak mengerti.

"Yah, aku pikir Sasuke akan menganggapku tidak ada tadi. Tapi ternyata dia masih mengakui aku sebagai kakaknya," kata Itachi.

"Oh, aku pikir kau sudah tersinggung dengan sikapnya," sahut Obito.

"Tidak kok. Memang aku yang salah karena tidak bisa tegas menghadapi tousan. Tapi ada yang lebih menarik saat ini. Bocah pirang dalam berita itu pasti berpengaruh besar pada Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Maksudmu dia yang menyebabkan Sasuke jadi kasar?" tanya Obito memastikan maksud Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, dialah yang menyebabkan Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih 'manusiawi', Uzumaki Naruto. Dia memang bocah yang penuh kejutan," kata Itachi.

"Ah, ya. Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Aku mau istirahat dulu," kata Obito lalu ia pun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sasuke selama aku tidak ada paman," kata Itachi.

"Sama-sama Itachi. Sasuke tetaplah seorang anak yang butuh kasih sayang," kata Obito lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir (Obito:mati kau author alay!) ah maksud saya menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Ya, dia tetaplah seorang anak yang belum dewasa. Dan aku harus membawanya ke tempat yang 'seharusnya' ia berada," kata Itachi lirih.

'Maafkan aku otouto, mungkin kau akan menbenciku setelah ini,' batin Itachi.

* * *

################

"Teme? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di depan televisi saat ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn, aku mau menginap dobe," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik kau mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu," kata Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke pun beranjak untuk mandi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa teme? Kau ada masalah lagi ya? Apa ini tentang konferensi pers mu tadi siang?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang makan.

"Kau berisik dobe," kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!" balas Naruto.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara sumpit dan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk yang terdengar.

"Aniki pulang," kata Sasuke saat Naruto sedang membersihkan perangkat mekan yang telah mereka gunakan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak senang begitu?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Ck, bukan 'hn' teme! Aku tanya alasanmu tidak senang?" seru Naruto.

"Aku memang senang. Tapi aku sudah memakinya tadi dan langsung kemari tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Itu hal yang wajar menurutku," kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu kau sangat percaya padanya, tapi dia pergi meninggalkanmu dan baru pulang sekarang. Selama tiga tahun tanpanya kau pasti telah mengalami banyak kesulitan tetapi kau tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini padanya dan kau merasa kesepian. Karena itulah saat melihatnya lagi yang pertama ingin kau lakukan adalah menumpahkan semua emosimu padanya," kata Naruto menjelaskan. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau tidur," kata Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Sasuke.

* * *

##################

Keesokan harinya…

"TEME….!" seru Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke yang masih tidur dan otomatis membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Dobe, apa-apaan kau ini?" sungut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berita di televisi dan majalah ini?" kata Naruto tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang masih kaget karena teriakannya.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur lebih lama dobe?" sungut Sasuke kesal.

"Enak saja kau bilang ingin tidur," kata Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Tadi malam kau melakukannya lagi padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kau membuatku tidak bisa jalan, dan pagi ini aku harus menerima berita aneh macam ini? Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu tidur dengan nyenyak TEME!"

Dengan gusar Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya sehingga selimutnya tersingkap dan otomatis Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sasuke yang menyadari hal ini langsung saja menggoda Naruto "kenapa dobe? Kau masih mau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar namun tentu saja maksudnya adalah menggoda Naruto.

'Bukk'

"Ouch! Apa-apaan kau dobe?" seru Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai membiru akibat hantaman Naruto.

"Itu salahmu teme! Kau mau membuatku tidak bisa jalan hah?" seru Naruto dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan kesal.

"Memangnya berita seperti apa yang kau dapat hari ini? biasanya kau tidak begitu peduli pada berita macam apapun," kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan majalah yang cover depannya menampilkan foto Sasuke saat sedang konferensi pers.

**HOT NEWS!**

**Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan artis sembarangan. Dengan mudah ia membungkam para wartawan dengan kata-katanya yang 'halus' namun sangat mematikan. Bahkan secara halus ia telah menghina sekaligus mengancam para wartawan tersebut. **

**Seorang wartawan kabarnya telah mengadukan Uchiha Sasuke pada pihak berwajib atas tuduhan penghinaan dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan pada pers. Namun laporan tersebut tampaknya tidak ditanggapi dengan serius oleh pihak kepolisian dengan alasan tidak ada bukti yang kuat meskipun rekaman dan lampiran wawancara pada saat konferensi pers diserahkan.**

**Saat ditanya, pihak kepolisian menjelaskan bahwa dari jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke pada saat konferensi pers sama sekali tidak mengandung hinaan ataupun ancaman. Baik ditilik dari segi kata-kata maupun intonasi suara. Berikut kutipan hasil wawancara pada konferensi pers saat itu :**

_**Pers : "Jika yang di dalam foto itu benar-benar anda, apakah berita yang beredar juga benar? Apa pendapat anda mengenai hal ini?"**_

_**US : "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, yang di dalam foto itu memang aku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengakui kebenaran berita itu,"**_

_**Pers : "Uchiha-san, tolong anda jelaskan siapa pemuda yang bersama anda saat itu dan apa hubungannya dengan anda?"**_

_**US : "Seorang teman."**_

_**Pers : "Siapa namanya? Dari mana dia?" **_

_**US : "Bukan urusan kalian."**_

_**Pers : "Bagaimana anda mengenalnya Uchiha-san?"**_

_**US : "Bukan urusan kalian,"**_

_**Pers : "Mengapa anda bergandengan tangan dengannya Uchiha-san? Bukankah hal ini aneh? Dua orang pemuda bergandengan tangan?"**_

_**US : "Hanya iseng. Bergandengan tangan adalah hal yang lumrah. Atau hal remeh semacam itu pun kalian tidak tahu?"**_

_**Pers : "Uchiha-san, apakah anda sadar anda terkesan menutup-nutupi hubungan anda dengannya? Bahkan anda kelihatannya sangat melindungi pemuda itu? Jika anda tidak menjelaskan lebih pada kami, maka berita tersebut akan dianggap benar dan anda akan dicap sebagai sorang gay. Tidakkah anda khawatir akan hal tersebut? Bagaimana dengan keluarga anda? Karir anda? Dan bagaimana dengan pemuda tersebut?" **_

_**US : "Aku tidak perlu menutupi apapun tentang diriku. Bukankah kalian wartawan yang selalu mendapatkan berita yang akurat? Lalu selama aku berkarir apa saja yang kalian dapatkan? Atau kalian sudah kehabisan berita tentangku sehingga membuat gossip tidak penting seperti ini? Tentang pemuda itu, aku memang melindunginya. Dia adalah seorang teman yang memandangku sebagai seorang manusia dan bukan 'objek'. Orang seperti dia hanya ada sedikit dari segelintir orang di dunia ini," **_

_**Pers : "Kalau anda mengatakan tidak peduli, mengapa anda melakukan konferensi pers ini?" **_

_**US : "Tadinya aku juga tidak mau. Aku tidak peduli pada pencari 'objek', hanya saja 'dia' memaksaku yang mengakibatkan kami harus saling bertukar kepalan tangan,"**_

_**Pers : "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menyebarkan berita tersebut? Apakah anda akan mencari orang tersebut dan menuntutnya?"**_

_**US : "Che, apa kalian sadar dengan pertanyaan itu? Jika aku menuntut 'orang' yang menyebarkan berita tersebut maka seketika itu pula penjara akan penuh dengan 'orang' itu," kata Sasuke.**_

**Dari kutipan wawancara tersebut tampaknya Uchiha Sasuke memang telah memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya cukup halus namun benar-benar menyinggung pers juga aman bagi dirinya sendiri.**

**Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan wartawan untuk membuktikan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah menghina pers?**

"Memangnya ada apa dengan berita ini dobe? Aku sudah menyangkal hubungan kita dihadapan public lalu kenapa sekarang kau masih mau protes?" gusar Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau berlebihan baka!" seru Naruto.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur lagi," kata Sasuke lalu kembali tidur.

* * *

#################

"Naruto, kenapa kau dari mana saja? Aku telepon ponselmu tidak aktif," tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto memasuki halaman sekolah mereka.

"Ah, maaf Kiba beberapa hari ini aku kurang sehat," kata Naruto.

"Tapi kau masuk sekolah di saat yang salah Naru-chan," kata Kiba lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, Naruto mengerutkan kening."Apanya yang salah?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," Kata Kiba lalu menunjuk ke arah gerombolan siswi yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto sweat drop.

'Ada apa ini?' batinnya bingung.

"Naruto, gossip itu tidak benar kan? Kau dan Sasuke tidak pacaran kan?" serbu para murid perempuan tersebut.

'Bagus sekali! Hanya dalam beberapa hari saja aku sudah jadi famous di sekolah ini. Akan ku bunuh baka teme satu itu,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Bukankah kalian sudah lihat sendiri konferensi persnya? Di majalah juga sudah dijelaskan oleh Sasuke kan?" kata Naruto.

"Tapi selama ini Sasuke-kun tidak pernah membela orang lain. Apalagi mengakui sebagai teman," sahut siswi-siswi tersebut yang masih belum percaya pada Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha, kalian berpikir begitu pasti karena Sasuke jarang bicara. Dia orang yang baik kok," kata Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

"Tapi-"

"Maaf ya nona-nona tapi bel sudah berbunyi dan kami juga kalian pastinya harus segera masuk ke kelas," kata Kiba memotong aksi klarifikasi dadakan versi Naruto itu. Dan serentak para gadis penggemar Sasuke itu pun membubarkan diri.

"Thanks Kiba. Aku nggak tahu deh harus bilang apa supaya cewek-cewek penggila artis itu bubar," kata Naruto. Saat ini ia dan Kiba sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah.

"Never mind bro! itulah gunanya teman. Apalagi terkhusus untukmu yang super imut ini," kata Kiba sambil mencolek pipi Naruto.

"Hei Kiba, aku ini bukan sabun," seru Naruto yang kesal karena diperlakukan sebagai perempuan lagi oleh Kiba.

* * *

**Di kantin sekolah saat istirahat makan siang...**

"Naruto-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar," pinta seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Eh, Sakura-chan ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano, boleh aku mampir ke apartemenmu nanti?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak boleh ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada sedih. Hal ini jelas membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Bu…bukannya tidak boleh, tapi hari ini aku harus kerja part time sampai malam," kata Naruto.

"Kalau besok?" tanya Sakura lagi. tampaknya gadis ini tidak mudah menyerah.

"Besok aku juga kerja. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto. 'Tumben sekali dia ngotot mau ke tempatku,' pikir Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Gak jadi saja! Dasar menyebalkan," bentak Sakura kesal lalu keluar dari kantin tersebut.

"Bodoh!" seru Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengar ya, dia itu mau ketemu Sasuke," kata Kiba memberitahu maksud Sakura yang sudah jelas terbaca yang anehnya tidak disadari Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, antarkan pesanan untuk meja lima," kata Teuchi, pemilik kedai Ichiraku tempat Naruto bekerja sambilan.

"Beres paman!" seru Naruto dan langsung membawa pesanan ramen ke meja lima,"silahkan. Maaf menunggu lama."

"Kau yang di majalah itu kan?" tanya si pembeli.

"Aduh, majalah yang mana ya?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Itu lho yang digosipkan pasangan gaynya Uchiha yang artis itu," kata pengunjung itu lagi.

"Wah, maaf sepertinya anda salah orang. Mana mungkin aku bisa berkenalan dengan artis seperti itu," kata Naruto berbohong.

"Wah, aku kira itu kau. Tadinya aku mau minta dikenalkan dengan artis itu juga,' kata pengunjung itu.

"Hahahahaha, anda bisa saja," kata Naruto, lalu ia meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Naruto, sebelum pulang tolong antarkan pesanan ramen ini ke taman di jalan X," kata paman teuchi lagi.

"Baik paman. Aku berangkat," kata Naruto.

* * *

"Anda dari Ichiraku ramen?" tanya seorang pria pada Naruto.

"Benar, apakah anda yang memesan ramen ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya benar," kata orang itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan," kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan ramennya. Setelah menerima harga ramen, ia pun beranjak pergi namun segera dicegah oleh pria tadi.

"Bisa bicara sebentar Uzumaki-san?" tanya orang itu.

"Dari mana anda tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?"

"Kakak Sasuke," kata Itachi.

* * *

"Dobe, aku mau mampir ke tempatmu malam ini," kata Sasuke di telepon.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sedang tidak enak badan mau istirahat," kata Naruto.

"Kau sakit? Aku ke sana sekarang," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya kelelahan bekerja. Aku mau tidur cepat malam ini," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

* * *

'Brak!' Sasuke memaksa masuk ke apartemen Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau menghindariku kan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-,"

"Jangan bohong padaku! Kau jelas menghindariku. Sms, email, jarang kau balas bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Teleponku pun jarang kau angkat. Selalu beralasan setiap kali aku mau ke sini. Dua minggu, sudah dua minggu kau begini, sebenarnya ada apa?" desak Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita sudah cukup sampai di sini," kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita putus dan mengakhiri semuanya," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"…." Tanpa bisa menjawab, Naruto menunduk.

"Aku anggap pernyataanmu tadi tidak pernah ada," kata Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita putus Sasuke," kata Naruto lagi berusaha tegas.

"Aku lapar dobe," kata Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku serius Sasuke. .Putus," kata Naruto.

"Alasannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu ada alasan, hubungan kita sudah berakhir," kata Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Berharap agar kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata biru Naruto hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Namun itu semua nyata. Naruto memang ingin berpisah darinya. Tapi mengapa? Sasuke tidak tahu, dan Naruto menolak untuk memberi tahunya.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke lalu segera meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. andai saja dia mau bertahan beberapa detik lagi, tentu Sasuke akan melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Naruto menghilang tergantikan kabut kelabu yang menutupi cerahnya langit musim panas yang dulu selalu terpancar dari mata Naruto kala bersama Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahaha," Naruto tertawa entah untuk apa dan untuk siapa. Menertawai kebodohannya kah yang telah melepas Sasuke ataukah menertawakan dirinya yang kini meneteskan air mata.

"Aku ini ternyata cengeng sekali ya? andai Sasuke melihatnya dia pasti akan mengejekku cengeng juga," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri."Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menangis saat orang-orang menghinaku yang tidak punya orang tua karena ada Iruka-sensei yang jadi tousanku. Aku tidak menangis saat Sakura-chan menolakku. Tapi kenapa aku menangis saat aku melihatmu pergi?"

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Namun yang ia dapati adalah tatapan terluka Sasuke saat mengatakan,"Terserah kau saja." Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan.

"Aku harap kau membenciku Sasuke. Dengan begitu aku bisa berharap kau segera melupakan semua hal yang terjadi antara kita seolah semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang tidak berarti," ucap Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

'Meski bagiku mimpi itu sangat indah.'

Ada pertemuan, tentu ada perpisahan

Ada cinta, tentu ada benci

Pertemuaan yang mengawali hadirnya cinta di antara mereka kini harus tertutupi oleh rasa benci yang hadir saat perpisahan harus terjadi meski tak seorang pun yang menginginkannya. Akankah kabut kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dapat dihilangkan?

* * *

Wait for next chappie…..

**Sebenarnya apa yang mendasari Naruto untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Adakah hubungannya dengan Itachi?**

**Lalu bagaimana mereka akan melanjutkan kehidupan setelah berpisah? Akankah takdir mempersatukan mereka lagi?**

**Author pun tak tahu**

**(Killed)**

**Okehhhhhh…**

**Tanpa ba bi bu lagi please leave some review…**

_**Bocoran next chapter :**_

"_**Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto?"**_

_**."Apa kau hanya datang untuk merampas kebahagiaanku lagi?"**_

"…_**. Bukankah sudah jelas maksud pertanyaanku tadi adalah NARUTO TIDAK BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAHAGIA."**_

"_**Perasaanku, hanya aku yang mengerti," lirih Sasuke**_

"_**Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia sangat rapuh, dan hanya anda yang bisa mengerti dirinya."**_


	6. The End Of Our Story

**HOLAA!**

**Yume akhirnya bisa kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini. Mohon maaf kalau updatenya lama sekali, karena seperti yang yume pernah katakan entah di fic Yume yang mana, semuanya karena flashdisk saya hilang dan menyebabkan Yume mengalami trauma stiap ingin mengetik lagi. Jadinya lama deh baru yume bisa update lagi.**

**Yume harap, minna puas dengan fic ini.**

**Sangat berharap…**

**Okay, tanpa basa basi….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Differences by YumeYume-chan**

**Happy reading n don't forget to R n R**

**d^_^b**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The End Of Our Story**

* * *

"Kau tampak kacau Sasuke," tegur Itachi yang melihat Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"…."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak direspon oleh Sasuke sedikit pun. Bukan hanya tidak merespon kata-kata kakaknya, Sasuke bahkan bersikap seolah Itachi tidak ada. Ia hanya berjalan melewati Itachi dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Apakah ini semua karena Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Itachi yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" seru Sasuke. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah Itachi, "seharusnya aku sudah tahu ini adalah perbuatanmu!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi yang langsung ditahan oleh Itachi. Tidak hanya itu, Itachi langsung mengambil air mineral yang ada di atas meja dan langsung menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Apa-apan kau aniki!" bentak Sasuke yang kini jatuh terduduk setelah dilepas Itachi.

Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke datar, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya, "tampaknya kita sudah bisa bicara dengan baik sekarang."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. " Apa kau hanya datang untuk merampas kebahagiaanku lagi?"

"Apa kau bahagia bersamanya otouto?" Tanya Itachi.

"…."

"Jawab aku, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Ya, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia bersamanya sampai sebelum kau datang!" Seru Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dia juga bahagia bersamamu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi tersenyum miris melihat keadaan adiknya. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke? Lantas mengapa pertanyaan mudah seperti ini kau sama sekali tidak mengerti? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja aku dapatkan? Apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

Itachi diam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Bukankah sudah jelas maksud pertanyaanku tadi adalah NARUTO TIDAK BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAHAGIA."

"Bullshit! Kau tidak mengenalnya sepertiku. Aku tahu dia bahagia bersamaku," sanggah Sasuke. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintainya dan aku mampu membahagiakan Uzumaki Naruto, mampu menjaganya!"

"Jangan naïf Sasuke. kalau kau mampu menjaga dan membahagiakannya, apa kau tahu derita yang dialaminya setiap hari? Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak kesedihan yang dibendungnya? Apa kau tahu sesakit apa dia menanggung luka hatinya? Apa kau mampu membuatnya merasa bahagia seolah ia bersama orang tuanya? Dan yang paling utama apa benar kau mencintainya atau hanya sebagai PELARIAN dari rasa sakit dan frustasi yang kau rasakan selama ini?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Omong kosong. Apa itu derita setiap hari, luka hati, kesedihan? Selama ada aku, Naruto pasti bahagia! Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan PELARIAN?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di tengah orang-orang yang mengucilkanmu karena tidak memiliki orang tua? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapati tatapan benci dari mereka? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mendekatimu hanya karena dekat dengan seorang artis terkenal? Yang dulunya dianggap tidak ada, kini didekati, dipuja, namun dengan maksud tertentu? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto selama ia berhubungan denganmu dan diketahui oleh publik," kata Itachi menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka membisu selama beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tidak merespon saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Obito, paman mereka-yang terbangun akibat teriakan Sasuke tadi- berhenti di anak tangga pertama dan menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Apa hakmu memvonisnya begitu? Kau tidak mengenalnya. Yang mengenalnya hanya aku, Sasuke, bukan kau, Itachi," ujar Sasuke pelan namun nadanya terdengar menusuk.

"Kau lupa siapa yang kau hadapi Sasuke," pernyataan yang dia-Itachi- ucapkan, bukan pertanyaan. "Aku tahu semua hal yang kau tidak tahu. Bagaimana dia yang dulunya tidak dipedulikan kini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana dia harus berpura-pura di depan orang lain, hanya untuk menjaga reputasimu. Bagaimana dia harus menahan semua pandangan mencela yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Apa kau tahu semua itu?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, seolah ia baru saja terkena aliran listrik. Tentu saja ia tahu hal itu, ia tahu hidup Naruto sudah pasti berubah dengan adanya hubungan mereka dan pemberitaan mengenai hubungan-yang sudah ia sepakati bersama Naruto untuk dia bantah- tersebut. Ia, Sasuke, sudah pasti mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun ia tidak menyadari betapa besar perubahan itu berpengaruh pada kehidupan Naruto. Ia tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu sibuk berenang dalam lautan kebahagiaannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa laut itu mulai tercemari akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Semua yang kau katakan tidak ada pengaruhnya pada hubungan kami. Kami bahagia dan itu cukup," Sangkal Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya aku ganti." Itachi melirik pada Sasuke yang mulai bersikap tidak peduli lagi padanya. "Apa kau mencintainya? Benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya sebagai pelarian?"

"Aku mencintainya!" seru Sasuke kesal. "Kami saling mencintai, kami bahagia, sampai kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Lalu mengapa kau hanya datang padanya saat kau merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi? Mengapa kau datang padanya saat kau lelah dengan para paparazzi dan wartawan yang terus mengejarmu tanpa henti? Mengapa kau hanya datang padanya saat kau merasa kesal? Saat kau merasa marah dan tidak sanggup menahan semuanya sendiri?" tanya Itachi, nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kau telah menjadikannya pelarian? Menjadikannya bantalan keputus asaanmu saat kau tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari semua masalahmu? Dan apa kau tidak sadar, selama ini kau tidak pernah melindunginya, namun sebaliknya kaulah yang selalu ia lindungi. Selama ini, kau tidak pernah menjadi penyangga hidupnya, tetapi dialah yang menjadi penyangga hidupmu. Apa kau tidak sadar sebesar apa penderitaan yang telah kau berikan padanya?"

Sasuke tertunduk cukup lama, kemudian ia bangun dari posisi jatuhnya –setelah disiram oleh Itachi- dan berbalik menuju tangga sambil berkata, "perasaanku hanya aku yang mengerti." Lalu ia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "yang jelas, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mampu menjaganya, melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau menganggapnya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke menaiki tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju kamarnya, melewati Obito yang masih mematung-menatap mereka- tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan menghilang di ujung anak tangga terakhir. Terdengar bunyi debaman pintu yang dibanting keras, menyusul suara benda-benda pecah yang tampaknya dibanting, dan suara teriakan frustasi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Itachi?" tanya Obito yang melihat Itachi masih berdiri mematung.

Itachi menggeleng lemah, "tak apa-apa paman. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Itachi juga menyusul Sasuke menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Namun, belum sempat ia meraih pegangan pintu kamarnya-yang tepat berada di depan kamar Sasuke- samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan yang ia yakini berasal dari kamar Sasuke.

Pedih, hatinya pedih bagai diiris sembilu saat mendengar isak tangis adiknya. Adiknya yang begitu ia sayangi, yang akhirnya bisa ia temui setelah tiga tahun ia tinggalkan. Adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki, yang tak pernah ia inginkan merasakan kesedihan, terlebih kesedihan itu berasal darinya. Menguatkan hatinya, ia menarik pengangan pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk, mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan pikirannya.

Memorinya pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

**Flashback…**

"Bisa bicara sebentar Uzumaki-san?" tanya orang itu.

"Dari mana anda tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?"

"Kakak Sasuke," kata Itachi

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada dalam otaknya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi singkat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menengadah menatap ke langit senja. "Anda tidak perlu berpura-pura memesan ramen hanya untuk bicara denganku Itachi-san. Kapan saja anda mau, anda bisa menemuiku," kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencari semua data tentang dirimu, dan-"

"Langsung saja Itachi-san. Apa yang ingin anda ketahui mengenai aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang kini duduk di bangku taman tepat dibelakang Itachi.

"Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Apakah benar pemberitaan mengenai hubungan kalian?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab,"ya, berita itu benar adanya."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Saya rasa anda bisa menilainya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Seperti yang kau tahu aku telah mencari semua data tentangmu. Termasuk perubahan yang terjadi pada hidupmu selama beberapa minggu ini," ujar Itachi.

Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya, "Anda tahu itu tidak sopan. Mencari data orang lain tanpa sepengatahuan orang tersebut."

"Maaf-"

"Yang membuatku dekat dengannya adalah kesamaan kami yang melindungi diri dengan topeng kami masing-masing-dia dengan sikap dinginnya, dan aku dengan sikap ceriaku-. Melindungi diri dari lubang hitam bernama kesepian. Seiring waktu berjalan, kami semakin dekat, dan anda tahu selanjutnya. Hubungan ini mulai terjalin. Lambat laun aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, dia hanya akan datang padaku saat dia tidak lagi sanggup menahan semua bebannya sendiri. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah cukup dengan semua itu, karena ini membuatku merasa dibutuhkan oleh seseorang," terang Naruto.

"Artinya kau sadar dia hanya menjadikanmu pelarian dan tidak mencintaimu, benar kan?" tuntut Itachi yang merasa mendapat celah untuk memisahkan mereka.

Naruto berujar lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi, "aku percaya padanya. Perasaannya padaku adalah tulus, dan bukan hanya sebuah permainan. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Tapi kami saling memahami. Semuanya cukup bagiku, sudah cukup semuanya."

"Tapi hubungan kalian,-"

"Aku mengerti maksud anda Itachi-san," sela Naruto cepat. "Hanya satu permintaanku pada anda. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Jadilah penyangga hidupnya, karena aku sadar tidak akan mampu lagi menyangganya. Jadilah penerang hatinya, karena aku tidak mungkin lagi menjadi matahari penuntunnya. Jadilah penenteram hatinya, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Sedikitpun jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena dia sangat rapuh, dan hanya anda yang mampu memahaminya. Berjanjilah Itachi-san."

"Aku berjanji," ujar Itachi.

"Terima kasih." Hanya dua kata itu yang ia dengar darinya-Naruto-, sebelum Naruto menghilang bersama angin.

**Flashback Off…..**

'Permintaan yang menunjukkan betapa tulus dan dalam perasaan mereka. Maaf, bila aku harus menjadi pemutus hubungan kalian berdua,' batin Itachi.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian di Konoha High School…

Tsunade menatap tajam pada sosok berambut pirang dihadapannya yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan cengiran. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini bocah?" tanya Tsunade membuka percakapan mereka pagi itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat dan menunjukkan kedua jempolnya. 'Brak!' Tsunade memukul mejanya keras setelah melempar Naruto dengan kumpulan map. "Jawab yang benar bocah!" bentaknya pada bocah pirang itu, membuatnya ciut seketika. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Go…gomen ne baachan,"

'Gila! Udah 50 tahun lebih, tenaga masih kuat juga. Jangan-jangan kakek Sannin tewas dibunuh sama nenek perkasa ini,' batin Naruto sembari menatap Tsunade. Ditatap seperti itu jelas membuat alis Tsunade berkedut, "kau pikir aku tidak tahu yang kau pikirkan hah? AKU TAHU KAU PASTI BERPIKIR AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH JIRAIYA DENGAN TENAGAKU KAN!"

"Huwwaaaaa…. Ampun! Tidak, eh iya, eh tidak baachan!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, bocah! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto langsung merengut kesal, "sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan si teme jelek satu itu! Baachan kan tahu apa cita-citaku?"

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau ini seperti ingin lari dari sesuatu," selidik Tsunade curiga.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan, semuanya sesuai dengan keputusanku sendiri dan aku sudah memikirkannya selama dua minggu ini. Tinggal rekomendasi darimu dan selesailah sudah, tiga hari lagi aku sudah berangkat. Kenapa baachan sulit sekali memberikan rekomendasinya? Ini demi masa depanku lho!" serunya.

"Haah! Baiklah, dasar bocah pemaksa. Aku hanya tidak mau kau melarikan diri dari masalah!" seru Tsunade.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri dari masalah apapun! Aku hanya ingin membuka lembar baru kehidupanku, karena 'diary' kemarin sudah penuh dengan cerita masa lalu," Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat tenang, membuat Tsunade terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dan keheningan pun mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, rekomendasimu kupastikan sudah jadi," ucap Tsunade akhirnya.

"Hehehehehe, terima kasih Baachan!" serunya lalu berlari keluar di mana Kiba sudah menunggunya.

* * *

"Yo! Bro, kau sudah dapat rekomendasi dari Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto nyengir sambil menggosok bawah hidungnya. Dan Kiba tampaknya sudah paham maksud sahabat karibnya itu. "Setelah kau pergi, sekolah pasti sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang sanggup membuat Tsunade-sama berteriak di tengah pelajaran selain kau," keluh Kiba.

Naruto merangkul Kiba, lalu berbisik pelan,"Kau tidak akan kesepian kok," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kiba tersenyum lalu meremas bokong Naruto.

"Wah, nona manisku akan pergi. Aku pasti kesepian," kata Kiba dengan gaya om-om hidung belang, lalu lari meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan marah, lalu mengejarnya.

Dan terdengarlah suara teriakan Tsunade, "UZUMAKI NARUTO! Jangan berisik dan lari di koridor sekolah!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha….

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertengkaran antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan sejak itu pula Sasuke terus mengurung diri di kamar, tidak ingin bertemu dengan itachi atau siapapun. Bahkan ia hampir saja masuk rumah sakit karena menolak untuk makan, namun berkat kesabaran Obito, akhirnya Sasuke masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Kepada wartawan dan dikabarkan bahwa Sasuke sedang berlibur ke Paris bersama orang tuanya selama beberapa waktu, sehingga ia tidak lagi dicari-cari oleh wartawan. Dan secara perlahan, pemberitaan mengenai ia dan Naruto mulai mereda.

Itachi sedang menikmati teh sorenya di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha ketika Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya selama dua minggu, keluar dari kamar dan menemui Itachi. Keadaannya terlihat biasa saja, tetap terlihat arogan dan menawan. Namun bagi orang-orang yang sangat mengenal Uchiha bungsu ini, macam Itachi dan Obito, tentu saja tahu bahwa keadaan Sasuke sangat jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

Itachi menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum ramahnya. Menunggu sang adik -yang ia yakini ingin mengatakan sesuatu- bicara. Namun lama berselang, Sasuke tidak juga membuka suara, Itachi memutuskan untuk memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu otouto?" tanya Itachi mencoba untuk sekedar berbasa basi.

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu berkata,"Aku mencintainya, aniki. Apakah tidak ada jalan untuk kami bersama?"

Itachi melipat koran sore yang sedari tadi ia pegang, menatap adiknya dengan wajah lelah. Ia sadar, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dan semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Bukan mereka yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi, namun inilah ujian hidup yang harus dijalani.

"Sasuke, sejak awal seharusnya kau sadar hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu, tetapi kaulah yang memulai hal ini. Pertemuan kalian awalnya hanyalah sebuah pertemanan biasa, yang semakin berlanjut dengan sifat Naruto yang tidak memandangmu sebagai seorang artis, tetapi sebagai dirimu. Kau, dengan keegoisanmu, tidak ingin kehilangan dia yang mau menganggapmu sebagai manusia dan memaksakan hubungan kalian,"

"Pada awalnya Naruto tidak sadar bahkan setelah mengetahui perasaannya pun ia mencoba menolak, namun kau, meyakinkannya dengan ucapan 'asal saling suka tidak peduli pada yang lain' memaksakan hubungan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada di antara kalian. Tidakkah kau mengerti Sasuke, hidup ini tidak semudah film-film yang pernah kau perankan. Yang dengan asas 'berdua saja sudah cukup' seolah mampu menghadapi rintangan apapun dan akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Tidak Sasuke, hidup tidaklah semudah itu. Hidup ini bukanlah film berdurasi 120 menit yang kau perankan, tetapi jauh lebih besar dibandingkan itu semua. Dalam hidup ada pertemuan, perpisahan, menerima, melepaskan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang belum mampu kau bayangkan di usiamu yang masih sangat dini dan pemikiran yang sempit ini," terang Itachi pada Sasuke yang terus menatap kosong pada kejauhan.

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke setelah keheningan yang cukup lama meliputi mereka berdua."Masih bisakah kami menjadi... teman?"

Itachi rasanya ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan adik satu-satunya dan merupakan kesayangannya itu. Namun ia msih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan berujar dengan tenang, "tentu Sasuke. Kau masih bisa."

Lagi-lagi keheningan meliputi mereka berdua untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya desau angin sore yang terdengar di taman belakang sore itu.

"Dia akan segera ke New York tiga hari lagi. Ia menerima beasiswa atas prestasinya dalam olahraga basket. Temuilah ia sebelum terlambat," kata Itachi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"…."

"….'

"…."

"Aniki,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau memelukku seperti dulu?"

"Tentu Saja, otouto," jawab Itachi lalu ia berdiri dan segera mendekap Sasuke.

Mungkin ia tidak melihat, mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya, namun ia meyakini satu hal, bahwa Sasuke sedang menangis dalam diam saat ini. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa sangat terenyuh, menyadari kesedihan adiknya selama ini adalah karena perbuatannya.

'Maafkan aku otouto, tapi kulakukan semua ini karena aku sangat menyayangimu.'

* * *

"Naruto, apa kau sudah memasukkan semua jaketmu?"

"Sudah tousan."

"Buku-bukumu, apa sudah kau masukkan dalam kardus semua?"

"Sudah tousan."

"Kalau begitu, semua barang ini sudah siap dikirim ke asrama barumu di sana. Ah, jangan lupa vitamin kau masukkan dalam ranselmu, begitu juga dengan, handphone, dan barang-barang berharga lainnya."

"Sudah, tousan," kata Naruto dengan nada yang amat sangat bosan. Sudah lebih dari lima kali Iruka mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dan ia pun memberikan jawaban yang sama. Dan sebentar lagi pertanyaan atau peringatan andalan Iruka akan muncul.

"Ingat, selama di sana kau harus makan yang teratur. Jangan hanya makan ramen, sayuran juga harus kau habiskan. Begitu pula dengan susu. Dan kudengar musim dingin di sana lebih dingin daripada di sini, jadi jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangatmu. Kalau perlu belilah lagi yang lebih tebal di sana."

"Aku mengerti, tousan! Tousan, sudah mengatakannya lebih dari lima kali. Lagi pula apa tousan lupa, aku akan tinggal di asrama yang makanannya sudah dijamin. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus makan sayuran di sana," sungut Naruto.

Sementara mereka berdebat, suara ketukan terdengar di pintu. Iruka yang membuka pintu apartemen Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat Sasuke yang berada di balik pintu mereka.

"Uchiha-san," serunya.

"Bolehkan aku bicara dengan Naruto, jii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang datang, tou- Sasuke?" seru Naruto kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu dobe," sahut Sasuke tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'dobe'.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata,"tousan, aku pergi sebentar."

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan di sebuah taman di pinggir laut yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Tapi semuanya tidak akan bisa terulang lagi," sela Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat terdefinisikan, lalu ia mulai bicara lagi. "Tinggalkan semuanya, kita pergi ke tempat di mana tidak seorang pun akan menemukan kita."

"Sasuke, aku percaya pada perasaanmu. Dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi semuanya memang harus berakhir."

"Dobe,-"

"Keegoisanmu Sasuke, keegoisanku, keegoisan kita. Kau dan aku, kita, mungkin sangat berbeda dalam segala hal. Namun semua itu karena didasarkan pada satu hal. Keegoisan kita. Kita berdua, sama-sama menggunakan topeng dalam menjalani hidup untuk menolak kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan yang kita pilih dan menerima orang-orang yang kita anggap memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Lalu kita bertemu, kita yang sangat berbeda, namun kita berdua juga memiliki kesamaan, kita sama-sama kesepian dan pada akhirnya saling mengisi kekosongan itu. Namun keegoisan kita berdua membuat perasaan ini ada, perasaan ingin memiliki dan tidak ingin melepaskan. Takut kehilangan."

"Kita berdua dengan keegoisan yang sangat besar ini, yang menjadi alasan setiap perbuatan yang kita lakukan, yang menjadi alasan kenapa hubungan ini ada, karena kita berdua terlalu mencintai diri sendiri. Karena cinta itu egois. Tuhan menegur kita, Sasuke. Dengan pertemuan ini, kita belajar untuk mau menerima orang lain, mengerti orang lain yang tidak sejalan dengan pikiran kita, dan mengurangi keegoisan yang ada pada diri kita."

"Tapi, Naruto,-"

"Egomu Sasuke. Kurangi egomu, dan kau akan lebih mudah melepaskanku. Seperti aku yang juga belajar untuk mengurangi egoku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghilangkannya, hanya sedikit saja, kurangi. Agar kau tidak terus terpaku pada kebahagiaan masa lalumu. Agar kau mampu menghadapi dunia dan mengejar kebahagiaan yang baru," sela Naruto.

"…."

"…."

Sasuke tersenyum miris dan ia pun menatap ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan yang menghalangi. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya? Kelihatannya kisah kita memang harus berakhir. Dan hubungan kita harus dimulai lagi sebagai seorang teman kan, dobe?"

Naruto juga tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke,"Kau benar teme."

"Tak kusangka seorang dobe sepertimu bisa mendapat beasiswa itu," ejek Sasuke.

Naruto merengut kesal,"ck, jangan menghinaku dasar teme pantat ayam."

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut?" balas Naruto. Dan adu pukul kembali terjadi di antara mereka dan setelah lelah, mereka berbaring menatap langit.

"Haah…..kau haahhh masih haah….. hebat juga dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Kau…..haah…. juga haah…. Teme," balas Sasuke.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan,"Would you leave some memoars dobe?"

"Ide bagus teme!"

Dan mereka pun asyik berfoto-foto ria dengan wajah babak belur. Satu foto favorit mereka, adalah pose mereka yang saling meninju wajah masing-masing.

Dua hari kemudian, Sasuke ikut mengantarkan keberangkatan Naruto ke New York.

'Kisah kita memang sudah berakhir, dobe." Batin Sasuke yang melihat pesawat Naruto lepas landas.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian…..

"APA? KAU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT? DASAR BOCAH, APA LAGI YANG KAU BUAT KALI INI?"

"TERJATUH DARI TANGGA? APA KAU TIDAK BISA TIDAK BERLARIAN BEGITU HAH? KAU INI BUKAN ANAK KECIL, SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AGAR KAU TIDAK SEMBARANGAN LARI, SEKARANG BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEADAAN KAKIMU?"

Pagi yang tenang di Konoha International High School, kembali dirusak oleh teriakan Tsunade yang sudah pasti akibat perbuatan Naruto.

'Rupanya ini maksud Naruto waktu itu? Ckckckckc,' batin Kiba.

* * *

**T B C**

**moon maaf saya gak bisa balas review yang kemarin karena saya harus buru-buru log out...**

**tapi saya sangat berterima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mereview fic saya..**

**sekali lagi**

**TERIMA KASIH...**

**regards**

**Yumeyume-chan**


	7. Epilog: The Never Ending Love

**This is the epilog!**

**So, don't forget to R n R too….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The differences by YumeYume-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Epilog: The Never Ending Love**

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian…..**

"TIM NEW YORK KETINGGALAN 10 ANGKA DARI TIM PERANCIS SEMENTARA WAKTU PERTANDINGAN TINGGAL 3 MENIT LAGI. APAKAH INI BERARTI TIM NEW YORK AKAN KALAH UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA SETELAH TIGA TAHUN TERAKHIR TERUS MENJADI JUARA DALAM PERTANDINGAN?"

"DAN SEKARANG BOLA DIPEGANG OLEH TIM PERANCIS YANG LANGSUNG BERHASIL DIREBUT OLEH UZUMAKI NARUTO DARI TIM NEW YORK DAN MEREBUT TIGA ANGKA DENGAN LEMPARAN THREE POINTNYA. NAMUN SELISIH ANGKA MASIH CUKUP JAUH UNTUK BISA MENGALAHKAN TIM PERANCIS. DAN EDWARD DARI TIM PERANCIS KEMBALI MENYERANG DAN TAMPAKNYA SUDAH BISA DIPASTIKAN BAHWA TIM PERANCIS AKAN MENANG KALI INI DAN…."

"OWH, REBOUND DARI UZUMAKI NARUTO TELAH MENYELAMATKAN TIM NEW YORK DARI KEKALAHAN DAN KEMBALI MENJADI JUARA SELAMA EMPAT TAHUN BERTURUT-TURUT.!"

Serentak euphoria kemenangan terasa begitu jelas di stadion tempat pertandingan tersebut berlangsung. Gegap gempita sorak sorai penonton memenuhi gedung tersebut. Semuanya meneriakkan satu nama penyelamat mereka,"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YEAH!"

* * *

Paris….

"Uchiha-san, di usia semuda ini anda telah berhasil menangani kontrak besar dengan perusahaan Hoshigaki corp. sungguh suatu prestasi yang sangat membanggakan. Namun, mengapa anda memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha dan meninggalkan dunia acting yang dulunya anda geluti dan telah mengangkat nama anda?"

"Hn. Meneruskan usaha keluarga dan menghindari pencari objek yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan."

"Uchiha-san,-"

"Permisi. Pesawatku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Anda tentu tidak mau dianggap sebagai penyebab keterlambatan direktur Uchiha corp. untuk kembali ke Negara asalnya bukan?," kata pemuda berambut raven tersebut lalu segera meninggalkan para wartawan dan memasuki mobil jemputannya yang akan segera mengantarkannya ke bandara.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, di Konoha International Air Port….

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" serbu para wartawan yang telah menantikan kepulangan sang bintang basket internasional setelah 10 tahun berada di New York.

Yang dimaksud hanya nyengir lebar dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Uzumaki-san, anda telah mengharumkan negeri ini dengan membawa tim anda sebagai pemenang untuk yang ke empat kalinya tahun ini. Bagaimana komentar anda Uzumaki-san?"

"Ahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka orang-orang akan menganggapnya begitu. Yang jelas aku suka basket dan ramen," jawab Naruto yang jawabannya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Hn, seorang dobe yang cengar-cengir tampak semakin dobe di mataku."

Sebuah suara penuh penghinaan menghentikan tawa Naruto dan membuat wajah yang tadinya penuh senyum jadi mendelik kesal. "Oh, ternyata awan mendung ini berasal dari teme pantat ayam ya?" balas Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau tidak pernah berubah ya dobe? Tetap saja dobe seperti dulu. ," balas orang yang dipanggil 'teme' itu lagi.

"Ck, kau menantangku teme?" tanya Naruto dengan tinju mengepal. Sedangkan para wartawan di sekitar mereka sibuk mengambil gambar.

Si teme alias Sasuke menyeringai,"Aku mau tahu, apa tangan yang bisanya melemparkan bola itu masih sanggup memukul?"

"MATI KAU TEME BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto dan Bandara pun dihiasi suara adu pukul, suara dari kamera wartawan yang sibuk mengambil gambar mereka, dan suara panik orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Para polisi segera saja memisahkan mereka dan mengamankannya ke kantor polisi. Namun setelah menjelaskan permasalahannya yang berujung Sasuke harus mengancam para polisi dengan nama Uchiha, akhirnya mereka bisa segera meninggalkan kantor tersebut dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…..

"Ck, para wartawan itu tidak bosan-bosannya membuat berita yang aneh-aneh," sungut seorang pria berambut pirang di sebuah kafe.

"Hn," gumam pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Coba dengar berita ini,'Hot News! Bintang Basket internasional, Uzumaki Naruto, kemarin terlibat aksi saling pukul dengan Direktur Uchiha corp, Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak jelas apa yang menjadi penyebab perkelahian di antara mereka…' hah, dasar orang-orang berisik." Sungutnya lagi.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya menggumamkan "Hn" dan tetap menikmati kopinya dengan tenang. Membuat pemuda pirang di hadapannya semakin merengut kesal.

"Kau ini apa tidak bisa bereaksi yang lain hah? Dari tadi hanya 'Hn-Hn' tidak jelas. Dasar mayat hidup berjalan!" serunya.

"Lebih baik, daripada kau yang terus marah-marah seperti perempuan," balas pemuda berambut raven itu.

Twitch, twitch…

"Aku bukan perempuan, teme brengsek!" serunya.

"Aku tahu, baka dobe!" ujar si rambut raven.

"Kau…."

"Sasuke, Naruto!" seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah menyapa mereka. Di belakangnya tampak seorang gadis berambut biru gelap yang melangkah dengan sangat anggun.

"Ah, Ino-chan untung kau datang. Hampir saja aku menghajar si brengsek ini lagi," kata naruto pada gadis berambut pirang cerah tersebut.

"Naruto-kun jangan begitu. Bukankah kemarin kalian sampai dibawa ke kantor polisi?" tegur gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Hinata, dia bukan orang yang bisa diberi tahu dengan kata-kata," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau!" seru Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang cerah yang dipanggil 'Ino' ini langsung menegur mereka berdua dengan tatapan galaknya, lalu berkata, "Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua ini. Aku dan Hinata tidak mau kalau acara minggu depan harus kalian hadiri dengan wajah babak belur. Jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan coba macam-macam, atau kalian akan melihat neraka dari tanganku!"

"Ah, Ino-chan galak amat sih!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit merona.

"Pokoknya awas ya! Kami akan belanja sebentar. Satu jam lagi kami akan kembali dan kami tidak mau melihat ada tambahan lebam di wajah kalian. Daag!" seru Ino lalu menarik Hinata yang masih dipeluk Naruto, sehingga Naruto hampir jatuh terjerembab.

"Heh, baka dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kini berubah serius, ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, "aku menanyaimu lebih dulu, Sasuke."

"Aku akan menjawab setelah dirimu," balas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai penggantiku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "dia memang mirip denganmu. Berambut pirang, meski tidak secerah rambutmu. Bermata biru, tetapi bukan safir seperti milikmu. Sifatnya pun sangat ceria, dan terkadang juga sangat dewasa. Mirip denganmu kan?"

"Sasuke,-"

"Tetapi dia bukan dirimu. Sejujurnya, awalnya aku menganggapnya dirimu. Namun pada akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya sebagai dirinya saja. Aku menyayanginya. Kau puas? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke di akhir penjelasannya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kafe, lalu berkata, "hampir sama denganmu. Secara fisik yang mirip dengamu hanya rambutnya, dan hal itulah pertama kalinya yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Tetapi sifatnya tidak sama denganmu, dia pemalu, anggun, dan sangat lembut. Tetapi, hubungan kami sejak awal didasari oleh perasaan yang sama. Aku menyayanginya sejak awal."

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke menyeringai,"aku bertanya lebih dulu, baka dobe!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

Dan adu tinju kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Yang sudah pasti akan mengakibatkan kerugian besar bagi pemilik kafe tersebut.

'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Cinta yang pernah aku rasakan hanya satu, dan cinta itu tidak pernah mati walau aku telah menguburnya begitu dalam. Karena aku hanya mencintai satu orang, dan orang itu adalah kau…..'

'Naruto.'

'Sasuke.'

* * *

Cara mereka saling mencintai mungkin berbeda dari orang kebanyakan karena hubungan mereka pun 'berbeda' dari orang lain.

Tak perlu aksara untuk melukiskan betapa dalam perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

Bukan dengan kata-kata indah mereka sampaikan rasa di hati…

Bukan pula dengan sikap romantis….

Cukup tatapan mata dan kepalan tangan yang membahasakan perasaan yang mereka miliki.

Karena itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili perasaan yang kini harus tersimpan rapat dalam hati sanubari mereka…

Dan menjadikannya sebuah kenangan…

Kenangan akan 'dosa' terindah yang pernah mereka lakukan…

Kenangan yang telah mengajarkan mereka untuk menerima dan melepaskan sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa mereka miliki…..

Kenangan yang telah mengubah mereka menjadi orang yang lebih bijaksana dari sosok mereka yang kemarin….

Biarlah…..

Biarlah rasa itu tersimpan hingga sang malaikat maut menjemput…

Tak perlu terulang, cukup sekali dan menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi mereka….

Hanya untuk mereka berdua…

* * *

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto setelah mereka lelah saling memukul.

"Hn?"

"_**Semoga kau bahagia dengan Ino."**_

"_**Hn, kau juga. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Hinata."**_

* * *

**OWARI**

**SELESAIIIIIIIIII!**

**YAH, WALAUPUN SAYA SEDIKIT KECEWA DENGAN CHAPTER 6 DAN 7, TAPI INI ADALAH HASIL DARI KERJA KERAS SAYA. SAYA BENAR-BENAR HARUS MENYUSUN KEMBALI CHAPTER 6 DAN 7 INI GARA-GARA SEMUA FILE YANG ADA DI FLASHDISK HILANG!**

***MASIH DENDAM***

**SAAT INI SAYA MASIH BERUSAHA UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FIC **

"**A MYSTERIOUS BLONDIE"**

**MOHON DUKUNGAN READERS N REVIEWERS SEMUA…..**

**HAAH, TAPI SAYA HARAP TEMAN-TEMAN SEKALIAN PUAS DENGAN CERITA INI. JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK MEREVIEW….**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALLPEOPLE WHO HAS GIVEN THEIR REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC...**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**REGARDS…**

**YUMEYUME-CHAN…..**


End file.
